Percy Jackson, Son Of Chaos
by RedRaven05
Summary: When Percy is betrayed, he it approached by a powerful being. That being offers Percy a chance to go back and get even with the people that abandoned him. What will he do with his new power? Disclaimer: I do not own PJO *This story IS from Wattpad, I am the writer of this story.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a months since the Titan war and life was great. Emphasis on WAS. Of course the fates love to make my life miserable. It all started on a Tuesday morning.

~flashback~

I was on border patrol that day. Nothing out of the usual. I was ready to head back the big house and report to Chiron until I saw my father, Poseidon, flash in with a boy. "Campers. This is my son, Nick Waters. I bring him to camp now is because he was in Atlantis, training. He is heir to Atlantis and my favourite son." Dad announced. When he said that I was hurt, after all I've done for him. The boy was around my age (16) he had floppy brown hair and green eyes. But the colour of his eyes weren't like my sea green ones, they were a mossy green. We didn't even look alike. (They don't look alike but Nick is really Poseidon's son.)

When dad- Poseidon left he disowned me. But I could still feel a connection to the sea, I guess the sea doesn't approve of Poseidon's choice. With Poseidon gone, the camp crowded around Nick and fawned over him, except for the hunters, Clarisse, Chris, Will, Nico, Thalia and the Stolls. What drove a stake to my heart was that Annabeth was hanging off of Nick like a lifeline.

The next few day, the campers started to diss me and accused me of things I didn't even do. But the last straw is when I saw Annabeth and Nick sitting in our special place by the lake, making out. I stood there, frozen with shock. But for some reason it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Still, I couldn't take it anymore, so I left. I wrote a note to my remaining friends and just left. I tried to leave Riptide behind as well but it just keeps appearing back in my pocket. As soon as I stepped out the camp border I was blinded by a white light. Next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the throne room with gods looking at me with pity, anger and shame.

~Flashback over~

Now I'm standing in the middle of the throne room, confused. "Perseus Jackson you are accused of being a traitor to the gods by giving information to Kronos. How do you plead?" Boomed Zeus. "Innocent." I said. "We have proof that you are indeed a traitor. Nick presented the information to us." Said Zeus. Of course it was him. "Now we shall vote the fate of Perseus Jackson. I vote for death, he is too powerful." That was of course Zeus. "I vote for death as well, he was disrespectful towards me." Said Hera. "I vote for death, he is a traitor and Nick is so much better than him." Said Poseidon. "I vote for life, he didn't treat Nico differently just because he was my son and he respects me." Said Hades. "I vote for life, he is loyal and has a heart of gold." Said Hestia with a warm smile. "I vote for life, he protected my son during the war." Said Dionysus, surprisingly. "I vote for death, he broke my daughter heart and I also despise him." Said Athena, no surprises there.

"I vote for death, I don't like the punk." Said Ares, though I'm pretty sure the real reason was because I beat him when I was 12. "I vote for death, he tried to get in the way of a cute couple like Jake and Annabeth." Said Aphrodite. "I vote for life, he never disrespected me and my children." Said Hephaestus. gruffly. "I vote for death, he doesn't eat enough cereal and I just don't like him." Said Demeter, eating a bowl of cereal. "I vote for life, he saved Artemis and he is just plain awesome." Said Apollo, smiling brightly at me. "I vote for life, he is the only good male in this world." Said Artemis. "I vote for life, he honoured Luke." Said Hermes.

"We have a tie, but I'm king and I say he dies." Zeus said loudly. "Any last words traitor?" He said. "To the gods that voted for me, thank you for believing in me. And to those that voted against me, when you need me I won't be there. See you in Tartarus." I said. When Zeus raised his master bolt, I heard a voice in my head. "Nephew be ready, as soon as the bolt is about to touch you I'll shadow travel you to the underworld. I'll put ashes in your place and make a fake soul to throw off Zeus and the other gods." Said Hades.

True to his words, I felt a sudden chill and appeared in the underworld. I walked around the palace fir a bit until the gods that voted for me appeared in blinding light. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything but why did you save me? You know Zeus will throw a hissy fit when he finds out right?" I said. "He won't know because someone much more powerful than Zeus is involved." Said Hestia. "Who?" I asked. "Me." Said a man coming out of the shadows. "Um...who are you?" I asked. The gods were looking at me horrified while the man just had an amused smile in his face. "I'm Chaos, creator of the universe and everything in it." Said 'Chaos'. "Oh ok. Nice to meet you." I said and the gods face palmed.

"Wait that still doesn't explain why you saved me." I said. "I saved you because I have a proposition for you. I have seen how the gods have ruled and I am angry that they do nothing to help the earth and the people on it. Except for the gods that stand here now. So, I want to send you back in time before your first quest. You will destroy Olympus and rebuild but with you as king, you will also pick who will be the new gods. The gods here have already agreed to this and too bless you. And when you go back you will not be a son of Poseidon anymore but my son. Also, your loyal friends and dead ones will keep their memory of you, only those that betray you will not know you. So do you accept?" Asked Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you accept?" Asked Chaos.

"Wow, it's a lot to take in. But I have some questions first though." I asked. "Sure ask away." Replied Chaos. "Ok so, what about Luke, Silena and Ethan? Will they remember me?" I asked. "Well you forgave them didn't you?" He asked me. "Yes." I replied, nodding. "Then yes they will remember you, but since they will remember you in the next timeline they won't be the traitor and spy other demigods will be." Chaos said. "Ok and my friends can they join me on my mission?" I asked. "Yes they can. Anymore questions?" Said Chaos. "No, I accept." I said. "Very good, now repeat after me. I, Perseus Jackson, renounce all ties to Poseidon and accept Chaos as my full blooded father." He said. I repeated and instantly I felt like my whole body was on fire and being ripped apart molecule by molecule.

When it was over I felt power surge through me. Before I could say anything he nodded to the gods and they shot me with different coloured beams. I felt as though I could take on Kronos single-handedly. Chaos, or should I say Dad, summoned a mirror for me. I looked at my reflection in surprise. I still had my windswept hair but with silver (Artemis), gold (Apollo), purple (Dionysus), orange (Hestia), red (Hephaestus), white (Hermes) and black (Hades) coloured streaks on my raven black hair. But for the black streak you have to look really close and squint to really see it. My facial features are more defined. I had more muscles and abs which were defined as well but it wasn't the bulky kind like a bodybuilder but more of a lean build. I didn't know how that was possible but oh well.

"Ok now that that's done. Do you want to tell your friends about the plan?" Asked dad. "Yea could you please bring them here." I said. With a snap of his fingers, my friends appeared confused. "Hey guys." I said. "Percy!" They shout, running towards me. They piled onto me shouting about how I left without saying goodbye. "Alright alright guys, I'm sorry that I left but you're here for another reason. Say hi to my new dad." I said gesturing to dad. "Chaos is your dad now?!" They shouted. "Yes and he offered to bring me back in time before my first quest to bring down Olympus, because the gods are unfit to be rulers. So will you guys join me on my mission?" I asked them.

"I'm with you till the end Perce." Said Nico. The rest agreed with him. "Thanks guys, so when I go back my dad will allow you to keep your memories of me. When I arrive at camp I will reveal my allies, you guys. I'm guessing the quests will be the same, so I'll go along with it like the last time but I will try to drag it out." I said. "Wait Percy before you go can I talk to you for a minute? In private." Asked Thalia. "Um sure Thals." I said.

We walked out the palace, towards the Styx. Which reminds me I need ask dad about the Achilles curse when I go back. We stood there in silence for a while. "I need to tell you something." We said at the same time. I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Um you first." I said. "No, you first." She said.

"No, you."

"You go."

"You."

"You." I was getting frustrated right about now and I could tell Thalia is too.

Before I could say another 'you' she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and smashed her lips to mine. I was too shocked to respond at first but when she went to pull away, I immediately kissed her back. We went on for a few more minutes until breathing became a problem. "I love you Percy. Ever since you rescued me from my tree. But you were interested in Annabeth, so I backed off." Said Thalia. "You know, when I saw Annabeth and Jake kiss it didn't hurt as much. That's when I realized I didn't really love Annabeth, I was in love with someone else." I said to her. She smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss. Before our lips could touch, a bring pink light flashed besides us. When it cleared I internally groaned, it was Eros. I'm pretty sure he's the male version of Aphrodite.

"I take offence to that. I'm nothing like that airhead." He said glaring at me. I apologized. "It's ok, people often think I'm like her. I don't mess with love I guide the people to their other halves. But the reason why I'm here is to tell you that you, Perseus Jackson-Chaos, have 4 female mates." He said. "Four?!" I shouted. "Yes four and congrats on finding your first one." He said, patting me on the back. The look on my face must have been bad because Eros was looking at me sympathetically. "Alright tell you what, I'll make it easier for you, when you meet you other mates they will glow a bright pink colour. That all I can do, so see you little brother." Eros said, waving goodbye and in a puff of pink he disappeared. I stared at the spot wide eyed. I turned to Thalia, "I'm sorry." "What? Why are you sorry?" She asked confusedly. "Well, because of the other 3 mates thing." I said. "Percy, it's not your fault. You can't control these kinda things." She told me gently. "You're okay with this?" I asked, surprised. "Come on, this isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to us. I'm not exactly thrilled about this but well make it work. Besides, all that matters to me is that I get to be with you." She said. "Who are you and what have you done to Thalia." I said. "Shut up, I'm trying to be supportive here." She said, smacking me lightly. "Alright alright. I think we should get back though, there still waiting for us." I said. "Oh Styx, I totally forgot about them. Come on let's go." She yells, pulling me along.

When we entered the throne room, I looked around and saw the gods and demigods having tea. I cleared my throat. "Finally, I was about to go find you." Dad said, flailing his arms around. Suddenly a bright pink glow appeared on Artemis. Dad looked at me, "Let me guess, Eros?" Me and Thalia nodded. He sighed heavily, "How many?" "Um four." I said. He raised his brow but nodded anyways. "Can someone please explain why I just glowed pink for a second?" Said Artemis. "Because you are one of Percy's mate." Dad said. "What?" She yelled. Dad explained it to her and she calmed down a little. "Well if anyone's good for Artemis it you Perce." Said Apollo. "Alright, we've wasted too much time already. Son, are you ready?" Asked dad. I nodded. He waved his hands and a portal appeared. Before I could step through, Thalia pulled me in for a kiss. "See you soon." She said before pushing me into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

I jolted up from bed. I looked around to find myself in my old room. I grinned, it worked. 'Percy since you are now my son, Nick will be the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. But since you are adopted by Sally, you can choose your name to be Perseus Jackson-Chaos or Perseus Nova Chaos.' I heard dad say in my head. 'I like the sound of Perseus Nova Chaos better.' I replied. 'Ok and three more things. Nick will live your previous life. Riptide's name is now Télos and its twin is called Archí. And the fates no longer control your fate.' He said. 'The End and Beginning. End of the gods and beginning of a new era. Fitting.' I thought. I noticed that Télos and Archí are made from celestial bronze, mortal steel, Stygian iron, a gold metal I didn't know and a diamond? 'That is Ethereal Diamond, it that can only be found on my planet and that gold metal is Imperial Gold, it's from Camp Jupiter, a Roman camp for demigods. I'll tell you more about it later.'

The door suddenly swung open and in walked Sally. "Time to for school boys." She said. I got up but Nick was still snoring away on his bed. I walked over and kicked him out of his bed. He glared at me and shouted, "Mum, Percy pushed me." "Percy stop bullying your brother." She said. I glared at him and he paled. "He is no brother of mine." I spat. "You should have just let his father bring him to sea." She looked at me shocked, "How did you know?" "I have my sources." I said, walking out the apartment. I could hear Nick asking about what I said but Sally was just avoiding the questions and hurrying Nick to school.

When we arrived at school, I saw Grover standing at the entrance waiting for Nick. I sneered at him as I passed, in the last time line I found out he only used me to get his searches licence. During the bus ride to the museum, I found out that I was the popular kid while Nick was the loser. Girls kept flirting at me but I didn't flirt back of course and Nick was looking enviously at me.

At the museum, we were led to the stele where or Chiron was waiting. " , will you please tell me what this picture represents?" He asked Nick. 'Hmm looks like Chiron doesn't remember me.' I thought. "Um I don't know ." He said meekly. The whole class bursts into laughter. "How about you Percy? Can you tell me what this is?" Chiron asked. "Sure that Kronos eating his kids, the gods. Rhea hid Zeus and give a rock to Kronos instead. Later on, Zeus tricked Kronos into puking up his siblings. There was a war and the gods won in the end." I wanted to say something more insulting but Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia is involved. "Full credit . Now it's time for break. Mrs. Dodds if you'd please." He said.

She led us to the courtyard and like last time, everyone were being doofuses. I watched as Nancy Bobofit walked up to Nick and dumped her lunch on him. He was so red I swear he looked like a tomato. I saw the water from the fountain reach out weakly and splash Nancy. I scoffed, I actually managed to drag Bobofit into the fountain and drench her instead of just a splash. His control over water is so weak. Then Mrs. Dodds walked up and demanded him to follow her. I silently followed them through a shadow.

When they were secluded, Mrs. Dodds went on with her act. Asking for the masterbolt, threatening him and yadda yadda yadda. She spotted me in the shadows. She winked and transformed into Alecto. The minute she transformed Chiron and Grover burst through the door. Nick was shaking when he saw Alecto and when she lunged at him, he fainted. I walked out laughing while swinging my swords. Alecto turned to me and attacked. I swung my sword but just as it touched her, I shadow travelled her to the underworld.

I looked over at Chiron and Grover. Chiron had a sparkle in his eye as he looked at me while Grover was gaping at me. I glanced at Nick and scoffed, "You should tell Sally what happened here and get him to camp before he kills himself." "Yes, Grover please wake him up and be on your way. I'll be waiting at camp." Said Chiron, wheeling away.

Back at the apartment, Grover was frantically telling Sally what happened. Once he was done, Sally turned to me and said, "Percy go pack a bag for you and your brother." She then proceeded to explain to Nick what he was. I grinned devilishly as I packed our bags. I simply snapped my fingers for mine and put trash in Nick's. Finished 'packing', I walked downstairs to see Nick fainted on the table while Sally and Grover were trying to wake him up. I laughed silently at him. Once they managed to wake the idiot up, we piled into the car. On the road, Nick couldn't shut up. He kept asking questions, was I like this?

We passed the PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES sign, that's when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I braced myself for impact as a bright flash collided with the car. Just like last time, Grover was knocked out and Sally was telling Nick run to the big house and get help. Being the selfish prick he is, he ran off leaving me to deal with a moaning Grover and a shocked Sally. "He just left." She stuttered out. "Of course he did. What? Did you really expect him to help." I scoffed. "Come on, help me with Grover." I said. We slung Grover's arms over our shoulder and slowly trudged up the hill. I glanced back and saw a silhouette of a hairy and bulky mass. The Minotaur.

As we reached the camp entrance, I could see some campers and Chiron running or galloping towards us. Suddenly I felt the ground rumble, I looked over my shoulder to see the Minotaur charging at us. I sidestepped to avoid the beast but Sally want so lucky. As she was moving to the side, the Minotaur grabbed her. "Mum!" I heard Nick shout. Oh so now he cares huh? Unlike the last time, the Minotaur didn't squeeze but simply transported her to the underworld. I had asked Uncle to be less aggressive with taking the boy's mother. Nick snatched a campers sword and charged at the monster. The Minotaur snorted and swatted him aside. He must've hit his head or he's that weak because he fainted again. I openly laughed at him while summoning fire and darkness. I combined the two and shot it at the Minotaur, who vanished in gold powder.

I stepped into camp and yelled at the sky, "Hey dad, can you claim me now?" Immediately a star exploded above my head with the solar system surrounding it. "All hail, Perseus Nova Chaos, son of Chaos. Creator of the universe and everything in it." Said Chiron. All the campers kneeled and gawked at me but I ignore them and walk towards my cabin which dad just summoned. It was pitch black with stars and planets floating about. I stood at the entrance of the door, gaping at the interior. There was a huge Plasma TV equipped with an Xbox, plush couches surrounding the tv and a fully stocked kitchen and that's only on the first floor.

On the coffee table there was a note from dad. 'These credits cards are for you and your friends. They have unlimited funds and can be used for anything. Put a drop of blood from the owner on the card and it can't be used by anyone else. If you lose it, it will reappear in your wallet or pockets. The backpacks are special. If you need something just reach in and think of the object and it will be there. Have fun on your mission son and if you need anything just tell me. With love, Dad."

'Thanks dad' I thought. Now that I think about, Poseidon has never done this much for me. Speaking of Poseidon, I wonder how the Olympians are handling this.


	4. Chapter 4

I wonder how the Olympians are handling this?

On Olympus

The throne room was in chaos. 7 gods were shouting at each other about the boy while the other 7 were watching with amused expressions. Suddenly Zeus slammed his master bolt to the floor. "Enough! We must kill the boy. He is a threat." He shouted. "You will not lay a finger in him Zeus!" A man yelled, emerging from a portal. "L-lord Chaos. What's bring you to Olympus." Stuttered Zeus. "You will not harm my son Zeus." Chaos said. "Lord Chaos, you have never had a demigod son before. Why now?" Asked Athena. "Because I am tired to you gods. You sit leisurely on your thrones while the world below is in chaos. Some of you gods neglect your duty and use mortal for your own personal pleasure. Well no more, from now on my son will be your judge, jury and executioner. He will decide if you are fit to be rulers or not. So clean up your act Olympians or face the consequences." With that said, Chaos disappeared. 7 gods paled at the thought of mere boy having enough power to dethrone them while the other 7 were smirking, glad they were on good terms with the son of Chaos.

Back at camp

Percy's POV

I walked towards the big house, since I had nothing else to do. Upon arriving I saw Uncle D and Chiron playing pinochle while Annabi-beth leant on the railing watching them. "Hey Uncle D, good to see you again." I said. "Ah Percy, good to see my boy. You were quite the talk on Olympus. Would you like to join us." He said. I chuckled and took a seat. "You know him, Dionysus?" Asked Chiron. "Yes, I am quite fond of him, as are 6 other Olympians." Uncle D said. He dealt the cards and from the corner of my eyes, I could see Annabi-beth, aw what the heck, Annabitch looking at me curiously. I ignored her and played the game while waiting for Nick and Grover to make an appearance.

After a few minutes, the idiot and his friend finally showed up...to see me win the game. "I believe the game goes to me." I said, triumphantly. Uncle D cackled at Chiron's disbelieving face which quickly changed to a smile. "Good game Percy." He said. Chiron then turned to Nick and began to explain about the mythological world. I took that as my cue to leave. I went back to my cabin and prepared the rooms and some weapons for my friends. The weapons were like mine. When I reveal them to the camp they will be staying with me in my cabin. When I was done, I decided to test out the Xbox.

Knocking at the door interrupted my game. I groaned and opened the door. Nick tried to push past me but I was faster and stronger so I shoved him back. I realized he wasn't alone. Behind him was Chiron, Grover and and Annabeth. I looked at him, "What do you think you're doing?" "Going into my cabin." He said, glaring at me. "I don't see any symbol above your head. So take your ass back to the Hermes cabin." I said, slamming the door on his face. After I was sure he was gone, I made my way to the arena but not without making a security pass for my cabin first. I saw Luke there, slashing at dummies. I cleared my throat and he whipped around. "Percy..." He trailed off. He looked kinda nervous. "Hey man, it was in the past. I forgave you a long time ago." I said to him. He smiled gratefully at me. "So, I assume you know of the plan?" I asked. He nodded, "Yea and I talked to Silena, Charles, Castor, Lee, Micheal and Ethan. We're with you Perce." He said. "Alright so I'll reveal you guys at dinner ok? Will you tell the others for me?" I asked. "Sure thing. See you at dinner Percy." He shouted, running out the arena.

Time skip to dinner

I walked into the dining pavilion and looked for space to build the Chaos table. I settled on building a separate dining pavilion for us. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the design of the pavilion. I opened my eyes and saw a huge black table with plain white chairs. I walked up to Chiron and asked if I could make an announcement. He nodded, "Campers, Percy would like to make an announcement." The campers turned to me. "My father has given me a mission to get rid of the rotten gods and replace them with new ones." Gasps are heard throughout the pavilion but I continued, "I will also like to reveal my allies who are in this camp." More gasps are heard.

"Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Ethan Nakamura, Castor, Travis and Connor Stoll and Chris Rodriguez." I called out. They stood up with smiles on their faces and took a seat at the Chaos table. The chairs immediately changed colour to match their parentage. An Athena camper asked, "What about the other seats? Who are they for?" "They are for my other allies but they are not here yet." I said. During dinner, campers where whispering about us and giving us looks but we just ignored them and enjoyed our dinner.

Chiron stomped his hooves, "Campers, as today is Friday there will be a game of capture the flag. The teams are-". I cut him off, "Excuse me, Chiron if you don't mind, how about the campers against the Chaos cabin." "Um, alright. The teams are campers vs. Chaos cabin." He said uncertainty. Everyone at the Chaos table smirked at each other. Annabeth decided to ask, "How can one cabin beat all of the campers? It's impossible." "Well then, you'll be witnessing the impossible." I smirked at her. What they don't know is that my friends (allies=friends) are blessed by Chaos to enhance their godly powers and give them a few extra.

Time skip 

So here we all are, sitting in the living room trying to come up with a game plan. "Ok guys so this is the plan. The archers hide in the trees and take out targets from above. Beck and the Stolls set up traps. Castor grow some defences around the flag and then help the Stolls. Clarisse, Ethan and Chris, you'll be offence. Silena you will help them by 'charming' the campers. Luke you'll be guarding the flag and if you need some backup summon some bots. I'll be going after their flag. Everyone ok with that?" I said. They nodded and the horn sounded. "Let's go kick some camper butt!" Somebody yelled. We laughed and gathered our weapons. My friends really liked the new weapons I gave them and can't wait to test them out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capture the Flag**

Right now we were hanging in the forest waiting for the campers and Chiron to show up. After a few minutes of nonstop laughing and joking, they finally showed up. They were wearing ridiculously heavy armour, I wonder how they move in that. The Chaos cabin only wore their clothes, no extra protection needed. "No armour? You givin' up already?" Laughed an Ares kid. "We don't need armour to kick your butt." I said. Before he could say anything else Chiron interfered, "Rules are that you cannot kill, only maim and disarm. All magical items allowed. The creek is the boundary line. Now to your starting positions."

My team and I went to Zeus fist while the campers went to the creek. Just as we set up the flag, the horn sounded. I hid in the trees to watch the show. A group of campers burst through a bush and immediately went for Clarisse, Ethan and Chris. Swords were clashing but the campers where no match for the three. Castor was tripping up camper left, right and centre. I could see some of the campers fall victim to the the Stolls mud pit and some were dangling upside down when they stepped on Beck's traps. Will, Lee and Micheal where picking campers off one by one. Luke was facing off with seven campers at once. I could see why he was considered one of the best swordsman. I smiled, happy with the turnout. Knowing they had it under control, I walked towards the creek.

I smirked as I watched Nick uncomfortably fiddle with the straps of his armour and swing the undeniably unbalanced sword. I strolled out, swords swinging. I obviously surprised him because he scrambled to look intimidating. I almost laughed at that but I kept on the emotionless mask. "I can't believe they let you guard flag." I said. He sneered at me and charged. I sidestepped and put my foot out as he came closer. He tumbled into the dirt with his ass facing the sky. He got up and attempted to hit me. Keyword ATTEMPTED. I continued dodging his sloppy strikes and I must say I'm getting quite bored. He stopped swinging and panted like a dog. Rookie mistake. I look that chance and swiped at his hands and legs. He screamed and landed on the ground with a thud. I kicked him on the shoulder and he fell backwards into the water. I noticed that the campers started to appear. Showtime.

I saw the cuts on his legs and arms heal as he stood in the water. A trident symbol appeared above his head as he raised his arms, the water responded but I could tell it was hard for him because his arms were quivering. He pushed his arms forward and the wave came rushing at me. Before it could actually touch me, I raised my hand and the wave halted. I chuckled at his weak attempt to drown me. "Is that all you got? Let me show you true control of water." I smirked at him. I flicked my wrist and the wave hit him like a geyser. He fell over from the impact and sat up spluttering out water. I heard a growl, so soft even Chiron could miss it, come from between two trees. It was the same hellhound sent by Kronos. I wonder who his little minion is now? Maybe he is 'friends' with Nick. I pushed aside my thoughts as the hellhound leapt at Nick. The hellhound clawed at him and Chiron was stunned for a second but managed to notch an arrow and kill the hound. Nick was lying in the ground, out cold with his shirt tattered and blood gushing out of his wounds. Chiron was shouting for some Apollo campers to bring Nick to the infirmary. I turned to the group, "Well that was eventful." They chuckled and we went of into the sunset. Nah we just went to back to the Chaos cabin.

 **Next Morning**

I woke up pretty early today. I took a stroll around the camp and just enjoyed the serene environment. I tried to enjoy myself as much as I can 'cause today is the day that Nick is suppose to get that dam prophesy, and I'm suppose to babysit them in order to create some tension on Olympus. I went back to my cabin to pack for the stupid quest when the air in front of me rippled. Suddenly my dad's face popped up, scaring the Styx out of me. "Good morning son." He said cheerfully. "Hey dad, what up?" I asked him. "There is a change of plan about your mission." He said. "What changes?" I said confusedly. "I think you should wait until the battle of Manhattan to challenge the gods. Because then they will be weaker after fighting with the Titans." He said. "You're right. That's the perfect time to strike. But I'll make no promises that I won't fade them if they annoy me on the quests." I said to him. "Alright understandable. Goodbye Percy." He said. "Bye dad." I said while the image faded.

A second later someone was knocking at my door. I opened it and saw Chiron standing there. "Ah Percy, I was wandering if you would like to hear the prophecy. Nick is about to consult the oracle. I have a feeling you are involved in this." He said. "Sure thing Chiron." I replied. I shut the cabin door and trailed after Chiron.


	6. Chapter 6

I shut the cabin door and trailed after Chiron.

(Ok I'm gonna try to do different POVs)

Nick's POV

This sucks! I mean it's cool that I have an all powerful dad but why must my pathetic brother's dad be the creator of the universe. It's unfair, I should be more powerful than him. My dad is fucking POSEIDON for gods sake. It's ok though, Grover told me about a quest and I'm gonna prove that I'm the best in the whole camp. That Annabeth chick is kinda hot to, I'll blow her away with my amazingness on the quest and she'll be begging me to date her. The whole camp will worship me and make me its leader. It's an absolutely flawless plan. Right now I'm walking to the big house with Grover and James, son of Hecate and legacy of Apollo. We hit it off because we both hate Percy.

When I arrived at the big house to see Annabeth leaning against the railing looking like an angle and Chiron was nervously wheeling his wheelchair back and forth with Percy standing next to him looking bored. "What is he doing here?" I asked Chiron, pointing my finger at Percy. "Percy is here because I have a feeling he is needed on this quest." Chiron said smoothly. Before I could remind that I'm awesome enough to do this quest without any help he said, "Now we haven't much time you have to return Zeus's masterbolt before the summer solstice. Now go seek council from the oracle." This is perfect, when I return Zeus' masterbolt I'll be the greatest hero ever. People will have to worship me.

Percy's POV

I watched as Nick puffed out his chest and smirked proudly as he walked up the big house to the attic. It was as if he was specifically chosen by Zeus to find the oversized firecracker but in reality Zeus is just waiting for a chance to smite the boy he thinks stole his bolt. I summoned a chair and busied myself by experimenting mixing elements. I felt a gaze on me and I looked up to see it was Annabitch, she tried to smile flirtatiously at me but failed miserably. I sorted and rolled my eyes at her and went back to my experiments. What was taking the sea spawn so long? He probably fainted agin when he saw the oracle. Pff.

He finally came down 5 minutes later. He was pale and shaking. "What did the prophecy say child?" Asked Chiron.

"The son of Chaos leads the trail

With the sea and wisdom on his tail

You will head west and face the god who has turned

You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned

You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you friend." Nick said shakily.

At the mention of the fifth line, I noticed the boy Nick came with was fidgeting and nervously glancing around. Either he is the traitor or he has a severe case of ADHD, though I personally think it's the first one. "Well, the first line is obvious, Percy must go on this quest. The second line refers to the other people going on this quest, the sea is you and wisdom is a child of Athena. The third line 'You head west and face the god who has turned' it could be Lord Hades, the underworld is in the west. The fourth is about the bolt, you will find it and return it. The fifth, well it says you will betrayed by a friend. Now Nick who will accompany you on this quests?" Said Chiron. "I pick Annabeth." Nick said. "Alright then, go pack you bags you will have to leave immediately." Chiron said, shooing us away.

Since I was already packed, I wore my necklace which could turn into pitch black lightweight impenetrable armour and sheath Télos, which was by my waist it was easier to access, while I kept Archí in its hidden form, a leather bracelet. I told my friends to keep an eye on the Hecate kid to make sure he doesn't pull any tricks. I told them I'll be back in 2 weeks, I left Luke in charge and then headed to the camp border. As I neared Thalia's pine tree I saw Annabitch already standing there. I started coughing and gagging when I went closer. "What is that smell?" I choked out. "Oh, it's my new perfume. You like it?" Annabitch asked. I couldn't even answer without almost puking. When I saw Nick approaching, he took a whif and said, "Wow, what smells good?" I looked at him incredulously. I summoned some wind to blow the horrid smell away from me.

Chiron came to see us off and gave Nick a sword that Poseidon had asked him to give to Nick. It was similar to Riptide before the upgrade. It's hidden form was a pen and when Nick uncapped it, it sprung into a 3 ft bronze blade. On the flat of the blade I could see the engraving of the swords name, Díni. I chuckled, it means Eddy. His swords name is Eddy (Eddy means a small whirlpool). By the look on Nick's face I could tell he wasn't very happy that his sword is called Eddy but he didn't say anything, I guess he didn't want to insult his father or something. Chiron gave some words of encouragement while Argus herded us into the car.

After half and hour, we finally arrived to town. I rushed out of the car, desperate to get away from the constant flirting of Annabitch at me and Nick at Annabitch. We got on a bus and immediately I knew what was about to happen. I decided to sit back and let it play out. Exactly the same as last time, the Furies boarded the bus and blocked the way out by crossing their legs at the aisle. Alecto caught my eye and winked at me. I smirked and decided to watch what Nick would do. The furies stalked down the aisle and Annabeth (I'm kinda tired to typing Annabitch so I'm just gonna put Annabeth. But make no mistake, Percy still hates her.) was telling Nick to take her invisibility cap and and sneak around them. Nick snatched the cap out of Annabeth's hand and put it on. As soon as he disappeared Alecto grabbed Annabeth by the collar of her shirt. "Where is the sea spawn!" Hissed Alecto. "He's not here anymore." Spat Annabeth.

The Furies attacked Annabeth and Nick was nowhere to be found. 'So the son of a douche ran like the cowards he is, looks like I'll have to jump in.' I jumped from my seat and slashed at Alecto and her sisters, but unlike last time I couldn't shadow travel them if not the others might get suspicious. With 3 strikes, the furies disintegrated into gold powder. When the bus stopped, we got off and Nick shimmered into existence next to Annabeth. "How could you just leave us there?" Shouted Annabeth. "I'm to important to die. Besides you could handle yourself just find." He said, shrugging. Before a fight could break out, I cut them off. "Don't waste you're breath Annabeth, he can't help that he's a coward." I said. His face was red and he was going to say something but I already walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

His face was red and he was going to say something but I already walked off.

Percy's POV

We were waking along the road when suddenly a heavenly aroma drifted past us. I looked around a spotted an old but regal building. The sign hanging above read 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'. Hmm a possible recruit for dad's army. Dad told me to try and recruit any possible allies that have a vendetta against Olympus. As dumb and dumber followed the irresistible smell, I mentally called dad.

(P-Percy, C-Chaos)

P- 'Dad are you there?'

C- 'Yes. What do you need son?'

P- 'I was thinking of recruiting Medusa for the army. But I can't do that without giving her something in return. So I was wondering if you have some sort of reverse speed for her curse?'

C- 'Hmm, Medusa will be a great ally. When you want to reverse the spell, I will say the words in your mind. Even after the spell, she will be able to access her gorgon powers.'

P- 'Alright thank dad. She'll arrive on your planet in 10 mins. Make sure no one fires at her.'

C- 'No problem son and I'll make sure to tell the army that.'

When I was finished talking to dad, I realised I accidentally froze time. Oops, I'll have to train my powers more. I unfroze time and Medusa greeted us at the entrance. She invited us and turned to make burgers for us I called out, "Alright fun's over, you're not fooling anyone, Medusa. Well you might fool the idiots but not me." She looked shocked for a minute but quickly covered it with a small smirk. "How did you figure it out?" She said. " Oh please, I could hear the snakes hissing even before we came in." I said. As she went to unravel her veil, Annabeth shouted, "Don't look into her eyes." I swiftly made an ice wall barrier, preventing her from petrifying us. "Wait Medusa. I have a way to reverse your curse." I said calmly. That seemed to peak her interest. "How do I know you won't cut off my head when I let my guard down." She said. "I, Perseus Chaos, swear on Chaos' name that I will not harm you and will reverse you curse." I swore. I could see her out her veil back in and I melted the barrier. I immediately started chanting as the words popped up in my head. It was in a language of the primordials. How do I know that? Anyways, when I was done chanting nothing happened. "Ha, you're not so powerful are you." Taunted Nick. Suddenly a blinding white light emitted from Medusa.

After the light died down, an woman was revealed. She had silky black hair that cascades down her back, her emerald green slit eyes looked as if she would devour you soul, smooth porcelain skin that shone like diamonds as sun rays hit her skin and an hourglass figure that even Aphrodite would kill for. I could see why Poseidon took an interest in her. But she's nothing compared to Thalia and Artemis. I'm warming up to the idea of Artemis being my mate. I watched Medusa slowly open her eyes and looked at each of us. I could feel Annabeth burning a hole at the side of my headbut I ignore it and Nick was openly drooling at her. When we didn't turn into stone, she hesitantly looked down and gasped. She was staring in awe at her body. She pulled me into a hug and thank me over and over again. When she finally pulled away, I told her, "I can offer you a spot on my fathers army. The army is for when I declare war on Olympus. My father has said that the olympians are unworthy of being gods and has entrusted me with finding their replacements. But if you don't want to, you can go and finally see the world without hiding behind your veil." "Is it okay if I explore for now and when I'm done I'll go to the army?" She asked. I summoned a purple crystal necklace and gave it to her. "When you want to go to my fathers planet, pull on that crystal and it will transport you there." I said. I opened a portal and told her, "Step through that portal, it will take you anywhere you want to go." "Thank you Percy." She said softly. Before stepping into the portal she turned and kissed my cheek.

When she disappeared, I turned around to be meet with Annabeth glaring at me and Nick fuming over the fact that a gorgeous woman kissed me and not him. "Come on we have to keep moving. We'll take a bus heading west and see where it will take us." I said but knew exactly where we were headed. We walked until we reached a bus station. We boarded the bus and unfortunately Annabeth was sitting next to me with Nick behind us. "Why on earth did you reverse my mother's curse on that monster?" She said furiously but not loud enough for the rest of the passengers to hear. "What did Medusa do in the myth for Athena to curse her?" I questioned. "Of course everyone knows this. Athena cursed Medusa when she caught Medusa degrading her temple by having sex with Poseidon, which is also her rival." She said as if she knew everything. "Well that's a lie. Athena altered it so that nobody would know what really happened. The truth is, Poseidon was so entranced by Medusa's beauty that he tricked Medusa into meeting at Athena's temple. When Medusa arrived, Poseidon surprised her and took advantage of her vulnerability. She prayed to Athena for help but what did your mother do? Instead of helping a Medusa, she cursed her. Turned her into a monster. Why? Because she was jealous that Medusa managed to capture the sea god's attention instead of her." I said.

She looked at me disbelievingly. "You're lying." "Do you want me to swear on the Styx or even my father's name?" I asked her, raising my brow. She hesitated. She knew that if I swore and nothing happens, I'm right and she'll be humiliated. I guess Athena brains skipped a demigod because she said, "Swear it. Swear on your father's name." I looked at her blankly. She started to smirk smugly, thinking that she caught me. "I, Perseus Nova Chaos, swear on Chaos' name that what I said was true." I said. Nothing happened. Annabeth didn't say anything and just turned around but I knew she was embarrassed that her mother would act out of jealously. We rode the rest of the way in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Time skip**

Percy's POV

Right now we are facing the mother of all monsters and her precious son and Annabeth is standing protectively over a fainted Nick. I almost feel bad for Poseidon for having a child like this. Almost. "This is the son of Posiedon? He is an embarrassment to the gods." Spat Echidna. I snorted, I wanted to say 'I know right.' but I just kept my mouth shut. I drew Télos as the Chimera lunged towards Annabeth and Nick. I swiftly swung my sword and cut of the Chimera's poisonous tail. A piercing shriek erupted from the Chimera. It turned to me and I could see its neck was turning red. I blasted a combination of water and lightning. As gold dust rained down on us, an agonizing scream came from my right. "You killed my son and for that you shall pay!" Screamed Echidna. She lunged towards Annabeth and as much as I'd like to see her get ripped to shreds, where's the benefit of letting a quest member die. Besides I'll have my revenge, just later on.

Before Echidna could claw at Annabeth, I thrusted Télos through her back. She froze in midair and slowly crumbled to dust. Annabeth faced me, wide eyed. "You saved me." She said. She threw herself on me and smothered me in a hug, she also went to kiss me but I quickly pushed her off. I looked over at Nick and he's still out cold. Then I realized the glass had broken somewhere in between the fight. I rolled Nick out the window and watch him drop down to the river. He still had to talk to the river spirit, so really I helped him by pushing him off a 630 ft structure. You're welcome Nick. I turned around to see Annabeth gapping at me. "Don't worry 'bout him. He'll wake up in the river. Let's go down and wait for him." I said. I teleported us beside the river and we waited for Nick to emerge. All the while, Annabeth was trying to kiss me for saving her life.

Finally after 10 minutes, Nick came up from the water. "We have to go to Santa Monica. My father asks for me." He said. "Let's head to Las Vegas first to rest then from there we head to Santa Monica." I said. Annabeth nodded at me while Nick was grumbling under his breath about how he is suppose to be leader. I rolled my eyes at him and started walking along the road. The rest followed and not long after, we reached a small diner. Since the two of them were complaining about being hungry, we went in. The diner looked quite familiar. "What can I get ya?" Said a waitress approaching our table. "3 cheeseburgers with fries and soda. Please." I said. "Can you even pay for all that?" She asked. "Of course we can." I said, pulling out my credit card. She nodded and walked off. "Where did you get that?" Annabeth asked me. "My dad gave it to me. It has an unlimited amount of mortal money and drachmas." I said. Suddenly Nick grabbed the card out of my hand and said, "Ha, now I have unlimited money." The card turned to ashes in Nick's hand. "Hey! Where'd it go?" He exclaimed. I pulled it out again. "It can't be stolen or used by anyone but me." I said, smirking. Annabeth looked at me with lust while Nick looked scathingly at me.

The door suddenly chimed. I looked over and felt my eyes widen. It's the diner where Ares asks us to retrieve his shield and as a 'thank you gift' he gives us a backpack containing the lightning bolt. Ares plopped down on a chair opposite us and I could see Nick and Annabeth get angry in the presence of Ares. Since I'm Chaos' son, I'm not affected by him. It was the usual 'Hey I'm a god so you have to do what I say. So I say go get my shield that I lost. Ok thanks bye.' Annabeth and Nick ended up getting the bastards shield. It took me about 15-30 mins the last time I did it so, let's give them at least 45 mins. What? It's not mean, let's face it Nick will probably faint again and Annabeth will have to get them and the shield out of the amusement park.

Since they'll take some time, I decide to teleport myself to a nearby mall. It was small but there were lots of shops here. I changed my appearance to 18 years old because a 12 year old wandering around a mall by himself is a little weird. Someone might mistake me for a lost boy or something. I passed a mirror and I looked as I did before the time travelling. I guess being in a 12 years old form made by body and muscle shrink but kept my facial features. I can't wait till the war then I don't have to be stuck growing up all over again.

As I walked through the mall, I could feel eyes on me. I know I'm good looking but I'm still uncomfortable with the attention. I walked through at least half the mall and nothing caught my attention. Finally I gave up on walking around aimlessly and decided to see how the idiots were doing. I reverted back to my 12 year old form. I teleported to the amusement park and almost laughed at the sight. Annabeth was cowering from the mechanical spiders and Nick was trying to be heroic by making a small wave to wash away the spiders only to end up drenched in water along with Annabeth. I waited at the entrance for the two. When they came out, Nick passed the shield to Ares, and being oh so generous, gave us a ride west on a smelly, animal infested truck and the backpack containing the bolt. But don't worry I'll unlock the animals cages and help them escape. I wonder if the lion would eat Nick if I asked nicely. Nah, he's probably too bitter for the poor lion.

I didn't really fancy going into that truck so I was thinking of ways to go to Las Vegas. I could teleport but that would take to much energy. Suddenly dad voice popped up in my head.

C- I know you're thinking of ways to go to the Lotus Casino without going into that van so I think I should give you your birthday present earlier. It should appear next to you in 10 seconds.

P- Thanks dad.

"Percy are you coming? The truck's leaving." Asked Annabeth. "Nah, you guys go ahead. My dad said he was giving me an early birthday present." I told her. All of sudden a flash appeared besides besides me. When the light died down a midnight black motorcycle is revealed.

/images/dsBMLD

"Wow. Well I'll see you guys at Las Vegas." I said. I switched my age and hopped on my new motorcycle. I revved away and caught a glimpse of Annabeth staring at me with more lust and Nick glaring at me. Next stop Lotus Casino, Las Vegas.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick's POV

Ugh! Why is life so unfair. Why does Percy get a sweet motorcycle to ride instead of ridding in the truck. I should have the motorcycle. I should get the unlimited money credit card. Argh! I'm more powerful than him, I should get all those things. Hmm... maybe that's why dad called me to Santa Monica. Maybe he wants to reward me for being an awesome hero. Yeah, that's it. I can't wait to see Percy's face when dad gives me my rewards. With that final thought I drifted off to sleep.

~Dream~

I was standing at the edge of a pit. It looked bottomless. "Ah, Nicholas Jackson the son of Poseidon. I have watched you on your quest and I must say it was very amusing to see you faint over and over again. But I can see the potential for power. Join me and I will give you that power." A voice rumbled through the pit. "Who are you?" I said bravely (Not really). "I am the Titan Lord Of Time and true king of the Olympus." The voice said. 'Who is the Titan of time?' I wondered. "Once I rise out of this pit, I will regain my rightful position as king and those who help me will be greatly rewarded. So do you aid the Olympians or me?" He asked. "I am loyal to Olympus and once I defeat you, I'll be the greatest hero ever known and they'll surely make me a god." I said.

~Dream over~

I woke up with a start. I looked around and realised I'm not near the pit anymore. "What were you dreaming about?" Annabeth asked me. "How did you know I was dreaming about something." I said. "You were to tossing and turning in your sleep. So what was it about?" She said. "It was about something in a pit. There was a voice. It said help me rise from the pit and when it regains his position he will reward those who helped it. It said he was a Titan of time. Who is that?" I said. "It's umm Kronos. He's the Titan of time and before the rule of the gods he was king. You didn't accept his offer did you?" She asked me. "Of course not, I'm loyal to my father and once I kill this Kronos, I'll be the greatest demigod ever." I smirked. "Oh please, you kill Kronos? You're just a demigod, Kronos is a Titan. You wouldn't even last a second against him. Not to mention all you did during this quest is faint." She said walking off to sit on the other side of the truck. How dare she say that about me! I didn't faint, I never fainted. She was just hallucinating. I defeated the Minotaur, the furies, Medusa, the Chimera and Echidna. I am a hero. I'll show her. I'll show everyone.

Percy's POV

I arrived at the Lotus Hotel before the idiots and decide to explore the hotel. I walked to the receptionist to book my room. "Hi, how may I help you sir?" He said. "Yeah I'd like one of your biggest suites and two small ones." I said. "We have an available penthouse on the top floor and two rooms on the 5th floor." He said. "I'll take it and if you see two kids come in here give them the keys, tell them it's from . A boy with brown hair and green eyes and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Or maybe you'll recognize them as demigods." I told him. "Umm I don't know what-" I cut him off. "I know what this place is. The lair of the lotus eaters. I'm not gonna do anything about it but in return I want you to keep those demigods here as long as possible. Give them the room keys but don't give them the Lotus Casino cards, alright? Tell them everything is on the house. Don't worry I'll pay for it. Do we have a deal?" I said extending my hand. He looked at me and slowly a smile grew on his face. "Of course . I will give them the cards myself." He said shaking my hand.

I took the elevator to the top floor where my room was but I also knew that the di Angelos' were my neighbours. I went over and nervously knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, the door swung open and a 10 year old faced Nico appeared. I forgot he looked this adorable. "Percy!" He shouted jumping onto me. He latched onto my body and wouldn't let go. I guess being 10 allows you to do that. I walked in the room and shut the door behind me. "Hey Nico, how're ya?" I asked him. "I'm good, except that weird feeling I got when I was transported back in time. It was like my insides were turned to mush. But I got to see Bianca again." He said with a toothy grin. I smiled back at him. "Speaking of Bianca, where is she?" I asked. "Oh my gods. Percy?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned a round and wanted to shout 'Bianca!' but was cut off with a bright pink light. I felt Nico get off of me. "My sister?! Seriously Percy." He shouted surprised. "I'm sorry. I can't exactly choose the person." I said defensively. "Wait what's going on?" Asked Bianca. Nico and I looked at each other and Nico said, "You tell her, she's your mate." I heaved a sigh. We sat down and I told her what happened after she died and about the mates thing.

When I finished, she was silently processing what I just told her. "So I'm your mate. And you have 3 others." She said. "Yup." I confirmed. "Who are the others?" She asked. "Well the first if Thalia then after her I found out the second one was Artemis, the third is you and I don't know who the fourth one is yet." I said. "Are the rest okay with it?" She asked. "Thalia is okay with it but I haven't really got the chance to talk to Artemis yet. What about you though, are you okay with this?" I said. "Even before I died, there's no denying a fact that I had feelings towards you and if Thalia is okay with sharing then I am too. All that matters is that I get to be with you." She said, sitting in my lap. "That's what Thalia said." I smiled at her.

Suddenly the door burst open and Nico waltzed in holding a plate of nachos. "Hey Perce, I saw Annabeth and the idiot Nick downstairs." He said through a mouthful of cheesy goodness. "Nico language." Chastised Bianca. "That my queue I go, I've been here for 6 days already." I said, checking my watch. Yes I have a watch. "Guys remember to train your powers and before I go here these are for you. You're joining me on my mission right?" I asked. "Yea of course Perce." "Yes Percy." They both said. I handed Bianca a bow and a dagger and I gave Nico an upgraded version of his old Stygian Iron sword. "Bianca, when you pull back the string and arrow will appear. The tip is made of the same combination of metals as mine along with the dagger. Nico, the sword blade is also like mine. Dad helped upgrade your sword." I told them. "Sweet, thanks Uncle Chaos." Nico shouted to the roof. It flickered black for a while. "Alright I should go. See you guys soon." I said. At the door, Bianca kissed me on the cheek while Nico made a disgusted face in the background. I smiled at them and headed for the lobby.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

This is so frustrating. Why won't Percy acknowledge me? Am I that distasteful? My plan was so simple. Flirt with Percy, make him fall in love with me, convince him to join the Olympians and not kill them especially my mother and get married to the son of the most powerful being. Is that so hard? No it's not. Now I'm stuck with Nick, gloating about how 'heroic' he is. Honestly he's not bad looking, kinda cute but the arrogance ruins it. Think Hercules arrogant but times that by 10. Nick keeps saying he killed the monsters when he fainted. How did he even know what monsters we faced? He fainted. Back on topic, I will get Percy to fall for me. Oh, we arrived at the Lotus Casino? Why does that sound familiar. Before I could tell Nick something's not right, he rushed in. I walked in after him, shaking my head.

A man walked up to us, judging by the uniform, he's the receptionist. "Hello, we've been expecting you. These are your room keys and everything in on the house. Courtesy of Mr. Chaos. Have a good stay." He quickly said, walking off. Hmm maybe Percy does likes me. He thought about me and gave me a room. I'll thank him later. Right now my sights are set on the cool architecture game I saw.

Nick's POV

So the loser (Percy) is finally seeing how awesome I am and he got me a room to say sorry. I sure he got me a luxurious room to get my forgiveness. Hmph, he'll have to do more than just a room to get my forgiveness. The casino is awesome by the way, it has so many hot babes. Once they see me win at the Poker table, they'll want to date a billionaire. Ha, I don't need Percy's stupid card. Well, time to go show this Casino who's boss. (He says awesome a lot doesn't he? Even though I made up the character, I hate him. I never planned for him to go this far. Just happened. LOL)

 **Time skip**

Annabeth's POV

I was standing next to Nick watching him bid on roulette. He left the poker table when he lost to many times. Apparently he was good at roulette. I watched the wheel spin and slowly the small ball landed on Nick's number. We cheered loudly. Suddenly a hand yanked me and Nick away from the table. "What are you two idiots doing?!" The voice hissed. I realised that the voice belonged to Percy. "Hey! What's your problem? I was winning!" Complained Nick. "Are you out of your mind?! We've been here for 6 days! You're running out of time." Percy yelled. "What are you talking about? We've only been here for a couple hours at most." I said confusedly. He sighed, "Haven't you noticed anything? Heck and you call yourself a daughter of Athena. This is the lair of the lotus eaters. They lure humans and demigods in and trap them. A couple hours in here is a couple days out there." He said. My eyes widen.

Oh my gods. WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR 6 DAYS! "We have to get out of here now!" Percy shouted. We rushed to the exit of the casino, hotel? Whatever. When we exited, I saw the display perched on top the entrance. 25 JULY 2017 (random date). Oh no. "We have to find the lightning bolt by today or there will be war on Olympus." I said. I hailed a cab and Nick and I crammed in. Except for Percy who summoned his motorcycle and said, "See you in Santa Monica." With that he drove away.

 **Time skip**

Percy's POV

I arrived at the pier before them. Again. I walked around the pier. There was a carnival but nothing else. After 10 minutes of talking to fish, the two idiots showed up. Nick was sulking and grumbling under his breath. Wonder what's up with him. He went underwater and after another 10 minutes emerged with Persephone's pearls clutched in his hand. They didn't waste any more time, much to my displeasure, and headed to the Hollywood sign. I furrowed my brows, how to delay them? I got it. I'll ask Cerberus to 'play' with them for a while. I jogged up to them and said, "Hey I saw some cyclopes just now. I'll deal with them. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up." They bobbed their heads up and down. Hey imagine them as bobble heads. ADHD sorry.

I walked into an alley and made sure no one was around. I quickly teleported to the underworld gates. I spotted Cerberus chewing on some skeleton bones while sitting on some poor souls. I chuckled. "Cerberus." I called out. Immediately his heads whipped up. When his eyes landed on me and he rushed towards me. He barrelled into me and knocked me into my back. He licked my face and I managed to get him off me but I was already drenched with slobber. "Haha, I missed you too buddy but did you really have to give me a bath." I said. He barked at me and wagged his tail. I swear he's like a puppy instead of underworld's fearsome guard. "Listen I need you to do something for me. When I come back with two demigods, you have to act like you don't know me. Defend the gates like you do with other trespassers. Ok?" I said. He barked and nodded at me. I smile and petted his huge heads. "See you soon boy." I said teleporting away.

I appeared at the Hollywood sign, or preferably entrance to the underworld. Not a minute later, the two idiots walked up. "Great we're all here. Let's go." Annabeth said. We stepped through the small space and walked down to the underworld. We arrived at Charon's boat and had to negotiate to go to the Hades' palace. Once we convinced, and by convince I mean bribe, Charon he would only take us as far as the gates. Perfect. We crossed the River Styx and walked towards the gate. Oh yeah, I still have to ask dad about my Achilles Curse. Anyway back to walking. The three suddenly froze as they saw the silhouette of a dog. "Pfth it's just a dog. I'll deal with it." Said Nick as he strode forward.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's POV

When Nick neared Cerberus, he faltered. I saw his eyes widen and I mentally smirked. I raised my brow when he continued walking toward Cerberus. What is he planning? "Move mutt! I am Nick Jackson, the greatest demigod alive and if you don't move now, I will be forced to kill you!" Nick shouted. I snorted. Is this guy for real? Cerberus simply looked at him and growled lowly. That alone was enough to make Nick shake. Cerberus advance towards him and Nick was scrambling back, hands fumbling in his pocket. He's looking for his sword. Ha, Like that's going to help him. Nick somehow managed to uncap Eddy (his sword) and started swinging wildly. Cerberus looked at him weirdly as if saying, 'What is this fool doing? I'm not a piñata.' Cerberus growled at Nick again and it's middle jaw clamped around Eddy and tore it out if Nick's hand. Now that Nick was unarmed, Cerberus decided to lightly bite Nick and swing him side to side like a chew toy. While Nick was screaming his head of and yelling for someone to do something, I was busy rolling on the ground dying with laughter. When I finally sobered up, I saw Annabeth looking around the place for objects to take Cerberus' attention off of Nick. She spotted a bone sticking out of the dirt and decide to use it. No! That's Cerberus' favourite chew toy.

She started waving around the bone, trying to get Cerberus' attention. "Cerberus, here boy look what I got. Do want the bone? Do you want it? Well go and get it boy. Fetch." She said, tossing the bone away. Cerberus dropped Nick and bounded after the bone. Nick landed with a thud and Annabeth rushed over to see if he was okay. Once she made sure Nick was alright, they headed to Hades' palace. I hope Uncle Hades can distracted them longer. We arrived at the palace doors and the idiots nervously looked at each other. Nick being the bigger idiot decided to barge through the doors and march to the throne room. I sighed and followed after them. In the throne room, Hades was sitting in his throne of fused human bones. He held a emotionless face but I could tell he wanted to laugh at the shaking boy in front of him. "You dare come here after what you did, Son of Poseidon. You must be very brave or very stupid to show your face here." Hades' loud voice boomed.

"I didn't do anything. And I am here for the master bolt. Hand it over and let me return it to Olympus." Nick shakily said. "You dare accuse me of taking my pathetic brother's bolt! I wouldn't even find any use of it! Now return what you have taken from me and maybe you'll have a painless death." Shouted Hades. Man, his acting skills are top notch. "I don't know what you are talking about uncle." Said Nick. Oh he's gonna get it. "It is Lord Hades to you! And don't act as if you didn't steal my Helm!" Hades yelled, the lights flickering a little. "You Helm is missing, sir?" I asked innocently. He glared at me, "It is so like you demigods to only pay attention to the gods up there. But when my Helm goes missing, no one even bothers!" "We do not have your Helm, Lord Hades. I only came here for the bolt." Said Nick. "You imbecile, why are you looking for something you already have." Spat Hades. Nick looked at Annabeth quizzically. I widened my eyes and snatched the backpack Nick was carrying. I tore it open and there it was, the lightning bolt. "You had this whole time! You traitor! You stole the bolt! You played us!" I roared. I grabbed his collar and repeatedly punched that stupid face of his over and over again. Ah, the sound of his bones cracking under my fist was so satisfying.

"Wait! Percy, Ares gave us that backpack. Nick didn't know about it." She exclaimed. Damn you Annabeth, must you ruin my fun. "So it was my war loving nephew that stole my helm and the bolt." Hades mused. "Where is my mother?" Nick asked. "Oh yes the woman." Said Hades, summoning Sally. She appeared beside Hades' throne. She looked around confusedly. When her eyes landed on Nick, she rushed forward and embraced him. "Oh thank gods your alright." Sally said. I saw Nick trying to be discreet and gave Annabeth and Sally a pearl each. I heard him mutter, "On my signal." Nick turned to look at me, "Oops we only have 3. I guess you'll have to stay down here, huh? Now!" He said. The three of them stepped on the pearls and while Nick was vanishing, he looked over to Hades and smirked. As if to say, 'Ha, I outsmarted you. I'm the only demigod that was able to do that.' Pfth, yeah right. He can't even outsmart a chicken.

Once they disappeared, I burst out laughing. "Oh Chaos, did you see how much he was shaking? I'm not surprised if he peed his pants. Haha." Uncle Hades chuckled, "It was quite amusing wasn't it." I wiped a tear from my eye. "Great acting there Uncle." I said. "Not so bad yourself, nephew. And what's this I hear, you are dating my daughter." He said raising his eyebrow at me. "Uh...yeah...about that...um," I stuttered. He chuckled at me, "Percy, if anyone is good enough for my daughter it is you. You have my blessing." "Thank you Uncle, and I will return you your helm." I said, teleporting to Santa Monica Bay.

When I appeared, Nick was in a duel with Ares and by the looks of it he was also losing miserably. He has long gashes covering his legs, arms and torso. The only reason he's not dead by now is because of the sea that he occasionally steps in to heal his wounds. When Ares went to deliver the final blow, I decided to step in. As his sword went down on Nick, I thrusted Télos forward. CLANG. When Ares looked up and saw me, fire burned in his eyes. "So the punk finally decides to show up. I'm gonna enjoy pummelling you. The sea brat was not much of a challenge." He said. "You want a challenge, I'll give you a challenge." I said. I sliced upwards but Ares was quick. He deflected my blade with the hilt of his sword. He slashed at me but I sidestepped and stabbed his undefended side. "Aargh!" He howled in pain. I pulled back my sword and ichor gushed out of his side. I didn't stop there, while he was stunned, I continued slashing and dodging his slowing strikes.

I lowered my sword. Ares was now golden, covered in his own blood. "Well, what are you waiting for kid? Finish me." He said weakly. "I not gonna kill you. Yet." I said, walking to his bike. I removed the Helm of Darkness from the handle and tossed to Alecto, who was hiding in the shadows. "Bring that to Hades." I told her. She nodded and flew off. A smirk grew on my face as I looked at Ares' War Bike. I think Clarisse will like her new gift. I looked at my watch, they are a day late in delivering the bolt. I mounted the bike and rode off to Olympus. I want to see the Olympians reaction and especially Nick's when Zeus wants to blast him with the very bolt he returned.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick's POV

I can't believe him. He should be stuck in the underworld, never to see the light of day ever again. He stole my glory. The only reason he defeated Ares was because I weakened him. If he didn't show up, I would have defeated Ares. Ugh! He always ruin my moments. Fine whatever. It doesn't matter. There'll be more quests that Percy won't be in and even if he is, I'll be the hero. I'll make sure of it. Suddenly the elevator dings and opens. My jaw drops. I was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below me was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of me, white marble steps wound up the spine if a cloud, into the sky. My eyes followed the stairway and I could not accept what I saw. From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, it's summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multilevelled palaces, all with white colluded porticos, glided terraces and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. (I lifted the description from The Lightning Thief. I do not own it. Rick Riordan does.) Me and Annabeth made our way to the throne room. Even though we were standing outside, I could hear the gods yelling and screaming at each other. I hesitantly pushed open the doors. The yelling ceased and eyes were locked on me. I stepped in the centre of the room and bowed. "Lord Zeus, I have retrieved your master bolt." I said.

Third person POV

The gods were seated in a formation of an Ω (omega). Nick was standing in the middle of the throne room while Annabeth was behind him. Zeus was glaring at Nick, Poseidon was looking quite ashamed and a little curiously at his son while Athena was fuming at the fact the sea spawn said he retrieved the bolt, if it wasn't for her daughter he would have died on this quest. "How dare you say that you retrieved the bolt, without my daughter's aid you would be dead by now!" She screamed. "Silence!" Thundered Zeus. He turned to Nick. "So, you have finally come forward and admit to your theft." Said Zeus. "No sir, I did not steal your bolt. Ares did, or rather he had a demigod steal it." Nick said. Zeus gave Ares a hard look and turned back to Nick. "Give me my bolt, boy." He said.

Nick handed the bolt to Zeus and as soon as it touched his hand, lightning erupted throughout the sky. A lone figure hiding in the shadows muttered, "Drama King". Then Zeus turned to Nick and said, "Even though you have found my bolt, you are still a son of Poseidon. So all those in favour of letting the boy live?" No one raised their hand but Poseidon reluctantly put his hand up after a few seconds. "He is my son, Zeus. I will not allow you to kill him." Poseidon said. "You would want to save this boy? Even after he has embarrassed you?" Asked Zeus. Poseidon sighed, "He is still my son." "Wait father, I think you should let the boy live." Said Athena, surprisingly. "Why do you say that daughter?" Asked Zeus. "The boy is hardly a threat, I mean we all watched the quest. The boy either fainted when he encountered a monster or would cowardly run away. He is no threat to Olympus. And in addition, he would make great entertainment on Hephaestus TV." Said Athena, smirking at Nick. Nick was watching all this with a terrified expression plastered on his face.

Percy's POV

Oh my Chaos, look at Nick's face. He was so scared but I could see a trace of anger from Athena saying he's not a threat and their entertainment. I was trying so hard not to laugh and give my position away. "Very well, is shall let the boy be, for now." Boomed Zeus. "Now I have to wash my bolt to remove the mortal taint. Council dismissed." Zeus said and flashed out. One by one the olympians flashed out. As Poseidon was about to flash, Nick called him. "Um father can you please transport me and Annabeth back to camp?" Nick asked. "I know you are my son but after what I saw on this quest..." Poseidon trailed off. "Do not embarrass me on the next quest, Nicholas. Prove to me that you are the son of the sea." He added.

Nick looked as though someone kicked his puppy but he managed a weak nod. Poseidon flicked his hand and Nick and Annabeth erupted into sea mist. Poseidon sighed heavily and flashed away. I have only one word. Wow. I shook my head and teleported to camp. When I appeared in time to see Nick stomp off to his cabin. I smirked, he was embarrassed in front of the girl he liked and his father is ashamed of him. This the greatest day ever. I started walking to my cabin when all of a sudden Luke ran up to me. "Perce, something wrong with Thalia's Pine it-" I didn't hear what else he said because I rushed towards the entrance. Thalia's pine was turning black and each leaf slowly floated to the ground. I prayed to my father, 'Dad please I need you now.'

A portal appeared beside me and dad stepped out. "What's wrong son?" He said looking at me. "Please dad you have to save her." I begged. He closed his eyes and suddenly the roots of the tree separated and revealed Thalia. I quickly pulled her out and put my head on the chest. I listened closely. Da-dum da-dum. I gave a sigh of release. "Will, Micheal, Lee would you please..." I looked at them. "Say no more Percy, we'll make sure she's ok." Will said while the other two carried Thalia back to the cabin. "What happened?" I asked Luke. "I don't know Percy, I was just walking around the borders when the tree suddenly started turning black." Luke explained.

I looked at dad. "Do you know what happened?" I asked him. "The fates speeding up the events. In this quest you were suppose to to retrieve the bolt and Thalia is suppose to come out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but the fates just informed me of this." He explained. "It's alright dad. I'm just glad Thalia is alright. Thank you for your help, dad." I said. "I'm gonna look for the little traitor." I added. "I'll come with you. I wanna give him a piece of my mind for poisoning Thalia." Luke said. We walked to the Hecate cabin, since the Hecate campers are in archery training now it the perfect time for James to make his escape. Reaching the door, I could see James stuffing his things into a duffle bag. "So the traitor made his move and is running away." I said. He whirled around to see Luke and I leaning against the door frame.

Luke drew his sword, SoulReaper, while I left Télos in its sheath. "I don't know what you're talking about." James said but his shaking hands gave away his fear. "Please, I know you're working for. I know you poisoned Thalia's pine tree and now you are cowardly running back to your pathetic master, Kronos." I spat. He was red in the face when I called him a coward. James grabbed his own sword from his bedside and swung at Luke. Luke raised his sword and blocked the attack. Luke slashed and hacked at James, not slowing one bit. When Luke finally stopped, James was a bloodied mess. His sword lied 3 ft away from him, he was defenceless. "Kronos will win this war. The gods have ruled for long enough, now it time for the Rule of the Titans." He said, slowly vanishing. Luke went to stab at him but he's already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick's POV

I can't believe my father said that in front of Annabeth. I am a son of the sea. The next quest I go on, I swear I'll be the hero. I'll show him that I am his son. The horn suddenly sounded, something's wrong. I ran out and saw campers surrounding a tree. Confused, I ran up to Chiron. "What's going on here?" I asked. "Someone poisoned the tree. Our protective border that keeps the monster out. The Demeter campers are trying to slow down the poison but it will only last till next summer." He informed me. "Who could have done this?" I asked. "I don't know but the Hecate campers have informed me that their brother, James, is no where to be found." Chiron solemnly said. I gasp. "Chiron the prophecy, 'You will be betrayed by the one that calls you friend'. It's James, he poisoned the tree and betrayed us." I said. "I'm afraid you are right Nick. We have to find a way to cure the tree." Said Chiron.

Out of nowhere, Percy runs up to Chiron and says, "Chiron do you have a second?" "Ah Percy, what can I do for you?" Replied Chiron. "I needed to inform you that I'm going to my father's planet and won't be here till next summer." Said Percy. "You mean Helix, the very first planet created." Chiron said in astonishment. What so great about that place? "Umm yes, Helix. Why?" Percy asked. "If Lord Chaos permits it, it would be an honour to venture on Helix." Said Chiron, bowing his head slightly. "I'm sure father won't mind. Here just rub the crystal and it'll transport you there." Percy said, handing Chiron a purple crystal that is similar to Medusa's. "Oh thank you Percy." Chiron said. "It's no problem Chiron, I'll tell the guards to let you through the city gates." Percy said, walking off.

I cleared my throat. "Ah, Nick. You should go and pack your things to go back to the city. The summer is over and you have to back to school. Your mother has told me she will be coming to pick you up tomorrow. Now run along. We will figure out a solution about the barrier before next summer. When you all return to Camp Half-blood, there will be a quest." Said Chiron, wheeling away. I walked of to the my cabin, wishing that next summer would come faster. I packed my bags and went to sleep.

 **Time skip**

Percy's POV

When I woke up, I immediately headed to the little infirmary in the Chaos cabin. I stood at the doorway, Will was checking Thalia's temperature. He saw me and said, "She'll be fine, Percy. Thalia will wake up in a few minutes. Could you feed some ambrosia? I need to go check on the camp's infirmary." I nodded and he walked out. I sat on the foot of the bed and reached over to the side table to get the ambrosia. I broke a piece off and fed it to her. She looked so peaceful like this, no worries no stress. I still haven't talked to Artemis about the mates thing and to dad about my Achilles Curse. I wonder how Thalia will react to Bianca being my other mate. I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek, snapping my out of my thoughts. I looked down to be met with beautiful striking blue eyes. "Hey." She said. "Hey." I whispered. "I missed you." I said. She hooked her hands around my neck and pulled me down. She put her lips on mine and the world fell away. It was soft and slow. I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her closer. She leaned back and I followed. When she pulled away, I was hovering over her with a smile plastered on my face. "I missed you too." She said, smiling.

"Ahem." We turned around and Luke was leaning on the doorframe. "Luke..." Said Thalia. "Hey Thals, how you doin'?" He said. Thalia got up from the bed and pulled Luke into a hug. I stepped out, not wanting to intrude on their family reunion. I walked to my room and decided that it was time to talk to Artemis. No more stalling. "Lady Artemis, can I please talk to you." I said. The was nothing for a few seconds, then a flash appeared and there stood Artemis. "What do you want to talk about Perseus?" She asked. Normally I would correct her but it doesn't sound bad when she says my full name. "You know what. How do you feel about this whole mate thing?" I asked her. She sighed and sat on my bed. "Honestly it's not unusual for polyamorous relationships in Ancient Greece, so I'm not affected by the idea. I can't deny the feelings I have for you ever since you saved me from holding the sky. But I'm new to all this romance so I don't really know what to do or say." I sat down next to her and held her hand. "Then we'll take it step by step." I told her. I brought her hand to my lips. "Baby steps." I said. She smiled at me and that made me smile.

I heard footsteps approaching and I turned to see Thalia walk into my room. "Hey. Everything okay?" She asked. I knew she was talking about the mate thing. "Yeah everything is fine." I said smiling at her. "Good. Have you discovered who your other mates are yet?" Thalia asked, sitting beside me and pecked me on the cheek. "Oh yeah I did, it's Bianca." I told them. Artemis groaned from beside me. I looked at her confusedly. "What is it with you and my hunters?" She asked. I chuckled, "Well technically Thalia and Bianca aren't in the hunt anymore." She glared at me. I averted my gaze and Thalia laughed at me. "You guys are mean." I pouted. They laughed but kissed me the cheek. "I have to go. I left my hunters alone for too long. Goodbye Perseus. Thalia." Said Artemis, flashing out. I turned to Thalia and said, "I'm going to my father's realm to train and I wanted to ask if you would come with me. But if you want to stay here it's totally fine." I said. "I would love to come with you." She said then kissed me. "Great. Ok, you don't have to pack anything. Everything will be provided there." I told her. "Let's go say goodbye to the others first before we go." I said. "They aren't coming?" She asked. "No, they wanted to watch over camp and make sure that James, a Hecate camper, and Kronos doesn't try anything." I informed her. She nodded and pulled to out the room.

 **Time skip**

Once we said goodbye to the rest, I opened a portal to Helix. Thalia grabbed my hand and pulled me through the portal. Well someone's excited. This is going to be a great year, just me and Thalia on another planet. No one to disturb us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Time skip to Sea of Monsters**

Percy's POV

A year has passed and now father told me and Thalia it was time to go back to Camp Half-hell and to our mission. The last year was amazing. I got to train with Thalia and she got along great with my dad. Thalia and I went out on a couple dates and explored the city. The city was 10 times better than Olympus and everyone here was very friendly and polite. I met the army and found out I'm actually going to command it to the final battle. Oh and dad gifted me with shape shifting, I could turn into anything I wanted. Isn't that cool? I also can't wait to go back to Earth, I get to see my friends and Artemis and Bianca. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending time with Thalia but I also felt a part of me missing.

I asked dad about my Achilles Curse and he said I could either get rid of it, change my anchor or get an upgrade. I decided to remove it for now and when I need it I'll take a dip in the River Chaos. Dad told me of the River Chaos, dad likes to name stuff after himself. The River Chaos is similar to the River Styx, only 100 times more painful but you will be more stronger, agile, keener, faster etc.

Now, I'm currently lying on my bed with Thalia sleeping on my chest. I was playing with her soft short hair, when she started to stir. "Hey." She rasped out. "Good morning sparky." I said. She slapped me on the chest but smiled at me. "Can the Prince and Princess report to Chaos' office please." A voice came from the intercom. "I am gonna kill Seth one day." I grumbled. Seth is one of the generals of the Chaos Army and loves calling me the prince and Thalia the princess. "We can kill him later, right now your dad wants to see us." Thalia said, pulling me off the bed. When we reached dad's office, I knocked and heard a faint 'Come in'. "Hey dad. Why did you call for us?" I asked. "Percy, Thalia, it is time to back to Camp. They will be issuing a quest for the demigods while Hades will give you a quest to find some of the most powerful monsters in the depths of Tartarus." Said dad. "Alright dad. You ready sparky?" I said. "Ready as I'll ever be kelp head." She replied. "Good luck son and Thalia please keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Dad said. "Sure thing Chaos." Said Thalia. "Hey! I'm right here." I whined.

Dad laughed and flicked his wrist, transporting us back to Camp Half-hell. We appeared on the top of the hill and the horn sounded. Seriously, does this camp think everyone is a threat? Campers ran up the hill with Chiron, Annabeth and, ugh, Nick in the front. When they reached us, Annabeth stopped and gasped. She was staring at Thalia, mouth agape and eyes bulging. It was quite comical. "Thalia..." She breathed. I looked over to Thalia and saw her forcing a smile. Since Annabeth doesn't know what she did in the last timeline, Thalia can't really upright hate her without a reason. "Hey Annabeth." Said Thalia. She broke away from me and reluctantly gave Annabeth a hug but I guess Annabeth didn't sense her discomfort and gave her a bear hug. When they broke away she said, "How are you here?" "Percy saved me." Thalia said, smiling at me. "But where have you been since last summer?" Annabeth asked. I swear she doesn't stop asking questions. I can see Thalia getting frustrated but said, "I went with him to Chaos' planet, Helix." She walked back to and put her arms around my waist while I slung mine over her shoulders. Annabeth watched the action with a frown while Nick was glowered at me.

I glared back at him with a clear message, 'Back off buddy, she's mine.' "Come on kelp head, let's go back to the cabin I wanna see the rest again." She said pulling on my arm. "Sure thing princess." I said. She's gonna kill me for that but so worth it. She glared at me and rolled her eyes. I teleported us to the cabin's living room and said, "Chiron's gonna be here in a few minutes to tell us about the quest." We spent that time taking about the quest Uncle Hades is going to give us. A knock came from the door. I stood up and saw Chiron standing on the other side. "Percy, there is a head counsellor meeting being held at the big house. Would you like to attend?" He asked. "Can I bring Thalia with me?" I asked back. "Of course." He replied. "Sure I'll see you there." I said. He trotted off and I turned to Thalia. I took her hand and teleported to the big house.

The big house was in mayhem. Head counsellors shouting over one another and things being thrown. I summoned a mini throne with the Chaos symbol at the end of the table, opposite of where Chiron is sitting. I sat down and Thalia sat on my lap since there was no other place available. Chiron stomped his hooves loudly and immediately the counsellors settled down. I could sense Annabeth looking at us and just to annoy her even more, I kissed Thalia. "Now we are here to discuss about what we can do to save our camp boundaries and Thalia's pine. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Chiron said. Annabeth was about to say something but I beat her to it. "What about the Golden Fleece Chiron? Legend says it has magical healing properties but it is located somewhere in the sea of monsters." I told him. He looked deep in thought until finally he nodded. "Yes, that could work and you will be leading this quest I presume?" He looked at me expectantly. As Nick was about to object, an iris message appeared to the side of the ping pong table.

"I'm sorry Chiron but I have a quest for him." Uncle Hades said through the IM (iris message). "What kind of quest Uncle?" I asked. The other campers looked shocked except for Nick who smirked at me. Much to my pleasure and Nick's surprise, Hades replied me without blowing up about me calling him uncle. "Well nephew, I need you to seek out some of the most powerful monsters in the underworld and Tartarus-" cue gasps "They have been causing disturbances in the Underworld and I need your help to subdue them." Uncle Hades said. "Him?! You want Percy to go after the monsters. Let me do it, I'm more powerful than him!" Guess who said that. "Silence boy! You dare speak like that when you fainted before Alecto. How do you expect to go after the most powerful monsters when you can't even face Alecto." Uncle Hades bellowed. The whole room shook. I looked at Thalia and saw that she was eager to test out her new moves. "Can Thalia come with me?" I asked. "Of course, you can bring who ever you want." He said. "Then okay, I accept." I told him. "Very good, a map showing you the location of the monsters will appear on your bed. Good luck Perseus." Uncle Hades said. Hmm, it also doesn't sound bad coming from him. I guess anyone I'm comfortable with can call me Perseus and I won't maim them.

I looked at Chiron, "I'm sorry Chiron but I can't lead the quest. What about Luke or Clarisse?" I asked. Chiron looked to them. "I'm fine with it. Now choose between yourselves, who will lead the quest." Chiron said. Luke shook his head, "No, I can't go on this quest. Lord Chaos has a special task for me." "I'll do it." Said Clarisse. "Good, now who will accompany you on the quest?" Asked Chiron. "I'll take Chris and Annabeth." Clarisse said. "Why them?" Someone shouted. "Well, I need someone with thieving expertise to steal the Golden Fleece and as much as I hate to admit it Annabeth is smart and I might need her brains." Said Clarisse. "Maybe you should take Nick as well, he is good with water and boats as a son of Poseidon." Chiron suggested. But I think he's just eager to get Nick as far away as possible. Clarisse reluctantly agreed and turned to Nick with a glare, "You better not be a wimp on this quest or I will personally feed you to Cerberus. And stay out of my way! Got it." Nick nodded frantically as Clarisse's glare is quite scary.

"Alright then, it's settled. Everyone back to your cabin." Chiron said, wheeling away. I grabbed Thalia and swung her over my shoulder. She let out an adorable little squeal and hit my back telling me to put her down. I laughed at her and walked back to the cabin with her shouting bloody murder at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick's POV

Finally! Percy won't be on this quest and I will show everyone who's better. I'm not worried about Clarisse, once we're on water, my domain, I'll show her who's boss. Hey, where's Tyson. I asked him to wait for me at the big house. Oh well, he's not my problem. Time to pack for the quest.

Percy's POV

We reached the cabin and as Thalia was about to zap me, someone pounded on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone. I walked to the door and unsheathed Télos. Slowly I opened the door and immediately dropped my sword. "Tyson!" I shouted. "Big brother! It is nice to see you again." Tyson said, hugging the life out off me. "It's...good...to see you... to Tyson." I gasped out. He realised this and release me from his death grip. "Sorry brother, I'm excited that I'm with you again. And daddy Chaos said I'll be staying here." He said with a toothy grin. "Wait really? You're my brother in this time line as well?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded furiously, the grin never leaving his face.

Suddenly a portal opened and dad stepped out. "Percy, I forgot to tell you that Tyson will also be-" Then he looked up. "Oh, I see you already know." He finished. We chuckled at him. "Hi dad and yes we know." I said. "Hi daddy!" Tyson said ,waving. I smiled at him, I forgot how much missed him. "Hello son. Well looks like everything's okay. So, I'll just be going now." Dad said and flashed out. I invited Tyson in and showed him to his room. I also introduced him to Thalia. To my relief, he loves her.

I was talking to Tyson in the living room while Thalia was fast asleep on my chest. Tyson was going on and on, complaining about what Nick did during school. I just sat back and let him unload. When he finished it was dinner time. The horn sounded and everyone in the Chaos cabin rushed out, pushing and shoving each other. I gently shook Thalia awake. She adorably yawned and whispered, "Carry me?" Who could say no to that cute voice. I shifted to my lion form and Thalia climbed on me. I slowly walked to the dining pavilion, careful to not drop Thalia. Campers where staring with jaws dropped. I walked over to the chair next to mine and Thalia got off me. I shifted back and took my seat. She pecked my cheek and whispered, "Thanks." I smiled at her and ate my dinner.

 **Time skip Next Morning**

I woke up to a sprawl of black hair on my chest. I smiled, I could get used to this. "Time to wake up lightning princess." I whispered as I stroked her hair. She shifted, mumbled something and drifted off to sleep. I guess we could start our quest a bit later. I slowly got out of bed and went to wash up. When I was done, I decided on making some breakfast in bed for Thalia. That didn't work out so well. I tried to flip the egg but I think I put to much force in it and it hit the ceiling, and the pancakes were burned when I too busy cutting strawberries which resulted in me somehow cutting my finger. As I was busy nursing my bleeding finger, I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I turned and found Thalia trying to hold in her laughter. "It isn't funny! My finger hurts." I whined and pouted. "Aww poor baby." She teased. She took and piece of ambrosia and fed it to me.

"It's hard to believe that big bad son of Chaos is pouting about a little cut on the finger. You faced Kronos in the face without flinching and now you're whining about a little cut." She said, laughing lightly. "Do not underestimate a cut from a knife." I said. She laughed at me, "What were you trying to do anyways." "I was trying to make you breakfast in bed. But as you can see it didn't go as planned. Next time I'm just gonna summon the food." I said. "That's sweet but you didn't have to." She said then kissed me. "Come on we have to pack for the quest." She said. I snapped my fingers and 2 bags appeared in my hands. "Already did." I said with a a smirk. "You and your Chaos powers." She grumbled. I snigger at her and pulled her on the couch with me. I looked at the clock, eh we'll leave in an hour.

Clarisse's POV

I woke up before anyone in the Chaos cabin and started packing for the quest. When I was done it was 9 a.m, I walked down to the kitchen and it was a mess. It could only mean one thing. Prissy was cooking. He's great with a sword but put him in a kitchen and it all goes to hell. I picked an apple and walked out. On the way out I saw Prissy and pinecone face being all lovey dovey with each other. They should be on their quest by now. Oh well.

I went to the beach and waited for Chiron and the others. Chris arrived a couple minutes later then Annabeth and Chiron then finally little Nicky. Poseidon gave Nicky (Clarisse is going to call Nick, Nicky from now on) a sailboat big enough to fit all of us.

/images/KmWdYa

We boarded and Chiron gave us a duffle bag filled with some mortal money, drachmas, clothes, ambrosia and a thermos filled with wind. We set sail north (random) to the sea of monsters.

 **Time skip**

After about 2 hours of sailing we came across a cruise ship, the Princess Andromeda. We climbed aboard and saw the ship was deserted. We ventured the ship when suddenly a grunt was heard coming towards us. "Quick in here." Whispered Annabeth. We crammed into a small storage closet. "Do you smell that? Demigods." A rough voice said. "We have demigodsss aboard thissss ssship. I think your nossse isss off." A voice hissed. The voices faded away. "This cruise ship is filled with monsters." Said Annabeth. "I'll go see what's going on." Said Nicky. Before we could protest, he bolted out the door. I so hope he doesn't give away out position.

Nick's POV

I crept down the hallway to the deck where I heard voices. I peeked around the corner and saw James kneeling and speaking to a coffin? No what's it called? Umm...oh yeah a sarcophagus. It was golden and seemed to pulsate. I crept forward but a stupid bucket was in my way. CLANG! Eyes turned to me and I ran for it. I burst through the closet. "We have to go! Now!" I yelled. "What did you do Nick!" Shouted Annabeth. "They saw me. Let's go." I told her. "We need to destroy this ship. You distract the monsters and we'll plant Greek fire bombs the Hephaestus cabin worked on." She said. "What! No way." I exclaimed. They glared at me. "Alright fine." I relented.

"Hey stupid over here." I shouted. The monsters spotted me and chased after me. I ran all over the ship and occasionally managed to strike down a few monsters. When I reached my boat, I saw the others already done planting the bombs and climbing into the sailboat. Once we were all in, Clarisse pulled out the thermos and let the air out. The air propelled us away from the Princess Andromeda and Annabeth pressed a red button. BOOM! The ship exploded into a green bonfire. I told them what I saw and Annabeth had a thoughtful look on her face. "The sarcophagus contains all the pieces of Kronos. I think that James is looking for the Golden Fleece as well, too speed up Kronos' resurrection." Annabeth said gravely. "Then we'll have to find it first." Chris said.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy's POV

We are standing at the entrance to Tartarus. I looked down on the map, it says the first monster we have to find is wandering around Tartarus. I looked at Thalia, "You ready for this?" She nodded determinedly. I took her hand and we walked into Tartarus.

 **Time skip**

We were wandering for, I don't know hours? Minutes? It's hard to tell time down here. We followed the map but everything we get close to the dot, it just disappears then reappears somewhere else. "We've been following that stupid dot for hours. I'm tired." Thalia complained. I spotted a nearby cave and nudged her. "We can rest in that cave then continue later." I said. She jumped onto my back and urged me to go. I shook my head at her. We got comfortable, well as comfortable as you can get in a cave, and I summoned some water and food for us. My other powers work just fine but can't teleport out or in Tartarus, which is why the monster is so hard to catch. After a few minutes, I heard soft thumps coming from outside the cave. I peeked out and my eyes widen. Standing in front of me was 30 ft tall hellhound with budging muscles and razor sharp claws and teeth.

It started sniffing and it swivelled around, spotting me. It growled at me and spoke, "Who are you, demigod?" "Umm I'm Perseus Chaos, son of Chaos. Who are you?" I asked. "I am Vasiliás, King of Hellhounds." He growled. "Would you consider joining me and my father in the upcoming war with the Olympians." I asked. "As much as I hate the Olympians, I work for no one." He said and lunged at me. I dodged to the side and swung at his hind paw. But that only made a shallow cut. He growled at me lumbered towards me. He may be big but he's slow. I did a baseball slide under his belly and thrust my sword up. He yowled and swiped his paw at me. I tried deflecting it but the force was so strong it knocked me off my feet. I got back up and saw Thalia creeping up from behind him. She drive her spear into his other hind paw.

While he was distracted, I quickly drove my sword through his chest. An agony filled roar resonated around us. The king of hellhounds slowly crumbled into dust but weird thing is the dust floated into me. Suddenly I felt stronger and faster, I could smell monsters in the distance. A howl was heard and shadows started to accumulate in front of me. A hound appeared in front of me, a few feet shorter than Vasiliás. He looked at me and bowed. "My king." He said. "A-Are you talking to me?" I asked. "Yes, you are our new king since you defeated the last one." He said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Orthros, the beta, your highness." He said. "Please call me Percy." I told Orthros. "Very well, Percy. Is there anything I can do for you now?" He asked. "Uh, no. You are dismissed?" I said, unsurely. He nodded, "If you need us, hellhounds, just summons us." He shadow travelled away.

"We're you just talking to that hellhound?" Thalia asked. "Yes, couldn't you hear him?" I said. "No, what did he say?" She asked. "Apparently I'm the new King of Hellhounds." I said surprised. She nodded at me, used to all the crazy. "Where's our next target?" She said. I looked at the map and saw a red dot at the far east of the map. "That's a long walk." Thalia commented. I put the map away and shifted into a horse. I knelt down, asking Thalia to get on me. She looked sceptical but gently climbed onto my back. She held my mane tightly as I galloped towards the next monster. After a while, I trotted to a stop. Thalia got off me and I shifted back. I summoned some water when all of a sudden a roar was heard. I turned to Thalia, "There's our next monster." We ran in the direction of the roar and stopped in our tracks. There were 2 huge dragons, bigger than Ladon, one with red blood and midnight black scales and one with Snow White scales with rubies embedded in its body.

/images/UUzswR

/images/8nQ1hi

They were being tied down with some kind of silver net and being tortured by some empousa and Cyclopes. How the monsters managed to trap two humongous dragons was beyond me but maybe the monster had more numbers and ambushed them. Could be a possibility. "We have to help them." I whispered to Thalia. She nodded and we both pulled out out bows. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Percy you can't use a bow, you'll just end up killing yourself.' But I learnt how to properly use a bow on Helix. We notched an arrow and let it fly. It hit its mark, 2 Cyclopes. The other monster realized that they were no longer alone and grabbed their weapons. I charged with my sword while Thalia continued to pick off monster one by one with her bow. Within a couple minutes, we managed to dispatch all the monsters. I focused back on the dragons and realized they had muzzles on.

Thalia and I cut the silver net, after hacking at it for a while. The dragons got free and clawed off their muzzles. "Thank you for helping us with the monsters." The red and black dragon said. "I am Draco and this is my mate, Lilith." He added. "What are two dragons doing in Tartarus?" I asked. "We were cast down here by Zeus because he was paranoid that we would try and take over Olympus since we are the first ever dragons created." Lilith said. "We are waging war on some of the Olympians. My father, Chaos, has asked me to dispose of the rotten gods and build a new kingdom. Would you two like to join us on this mission?" I asked them. "We will aid you in the upcoming war with you as our riders." Said Draco. "Riders?" Thalia asked. "Yes. Every dragon has a rider, their human counterpart. Our riders have been foretold to save us in our time of need. You saved us in our time of need so therefore you are our riders." Lilith explained. "Oh ok." I said dumbly. Seriously this is a lot of information to take in. They shrunk down and curled around our necks like a neck pillow.

"Are there any other monster visible on the map?" Thalia asked. I checked the map but there wasn't anymore red dots. "Huh, I guess that's the last of it." I said. We asked Draco and Lilith to give a lift up to the underworld. When we reached Uncle Hades' palace, he was sitting in his throne signing some rebirth papers. "Hey Uncle. We've dealt with all the disturbances in Tartarus." I said. He looked up and smiled. "Ah Perseus, I was wondering when you would come back up." He said. "How long were we gone?" I asked, curiously. "A week." He told me. "A week!?" I shouted. "Yes time moves faster in Tartarus. And who's that around your neck?" Uncle Hades asked. "Oh this is Draco and that's Lilith, our dragons." I said. "Hmm...that sounds familiar. Ah, I'll figure it out later. Anyway thank you Percy and Thalia for helping me." He thanked us. "No problem Uncle. If you need anything else just ask." I said. We bid farewell and I teleported Thalia and I back to the Chaos cabin. I let Draco off my shoulders and let him wander around the cabin. "Well that was eventful." I said chuckling. She laughed, "Sure was. Now let's go to bed its late and I'm tired." I carried her bridal style to my room and gently laid her on the mattress. I stripped down to my boxers and she did the same. We used to sleep like this in my room on Helix, so we're comfortable doing it here. I kissed her and said, "Goodnight." She mumbled something back and was out like a light. I shook my head fondly at her and eventually I drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

What was going on with Clarisse and the crew.

Clarisse's POV

We finally arrived at the island of Polyphemus after surviving the sirens, Scylla and Charybdis and Circe the sorceress. We had to tie Annabeth down in order for her to listen to the siren's song, since she wanted to so badly. Then she escaped using her knife and Nicky had to swim after her and snap her out of it. We escaped Scylla and Charybdis by using the thermos, we rocket through between them and managed to get away without lifting a sword. Although Nicky was complaining about how if we slowed down just a little, he would have killed the two sea creatures. Then we reached C.C's spa and resort. Chris and I decided to stay on the boat for this one, since Prissy told us the story of what happened to him on Circe's island. I wasn't looking forward to a makeover and Chris didn't want to turn small and fuzzy. We let Annabeth and Nicky go in and waited outside for them. After a while Annabeth came running out, clutching a furry fuzz ball.

Me and Chris laughed at Nicky for a solid 5 minutes before Annabeth found Hermes' multivitamins buried somewhere in the duffle bag. She fed some to Nicky and he turned back to his annoying self. Well, he's always annoying, even when he's a guinea pig he kept squeaking at us. Back to the present, we are currently inside the cave and Polyphemus was sitting in front of us, too busy snacking on something to notice us. I looked around the cave and spotted the Golden Fleece hanging on the branch of a tree. "Honey! Where my soup?" Polyphemus boomed. "Coming dear." Said a high squeaky voice. It was familiar but I couldn't place it. A horribly dressed bride ran up to Polyphemus. I looked closer and tried to hold in my laughter. It was Grover!

/images/Smn49F

"Here you go dear." Grover squeaked. Polyphemus gulped down the soup. Grover saw us and discreetly walked over to us. "Why are you wearing a dress?" Annabeth asked, stifling her laughter. "It's a long story." Grover said. I took out my monster proof phone and snapped a pic. "Hey! Do not let that go viral." Grover whispered furiously. I laughed at him. "We have to get that fleece," said Nicky. "We'll distract Polyphemus then you and Chris will try and take the fleece." Said Annabeth. She put on her invisibility cap and Nick followed Grover. We waited until Nick shouted, "Hey meat head! I got your wife." Seriously that's the best he came up with? Polyphemus growled and chased after him while tripping over air. Which I guess is Annabeth's doing.

Chris and I quickly ran over to the branch. He gave me a leg-up and I snatched the fleece, immediately the tree slowly turned black and it gradually spreads over the whole island. Polyphemus instantly noticed the change in texture of the ground and turned to us. All of us ran for it, we made our way to the sailboat. As we neared the ship, we saw James and an army of monsters. We were trapped between a raging cyclops and tons of hungry demigod eating monsters. "Give up the fleece Nick and join us. My master has promised to unlock your full potential. You can finally show that weakling Percy who's stronger." James tempted Nick. "No way James. I don't need Kronos to make me stronger. I'm stronger than Percy anyways. I'm loyal to my father and once the gods see me defeat your 'master' they'll want to make me a god." Nick said smugly. He may be loyal but for all the wrong reasons unlike Prissy.

Even though I'm not on Olympus I can tell the gods are fuming over him assuming that the olympians will make him a god. Oh Chaos I can't wait till I can pound his smug little face during the final battle. "Oh please you are merely the Olympian's amusement and entertainment. Even your own father is laughing at you," James smirked. I could see Nicky was resembling a volcano. All red and smoke coming out of his ears. If we weren't in this situation I could have died laughing. "You will pay for insulting me James." Nick shouted. "Are you gonna duel me?" James taunted. "Not him. Me." Said Prissy, appearing from thin air. "This doesn't involve you, Chaos." James sneered. (A/N When someone says Chaos, it's Percy's last name. If someone says Lord Chaos, it's the primordial god Chaos. I wanna make it seem insulting by calling Percy by his last name.)

"Well you are threatening my friends so...it kinda involves me." Said Prissy, gesturing to me and Chris. "I wouldn't call us friends," I said. "Clarisse, you wound me," Prissy pouted. "Shut it Prissy!" I shouted at him. "Alright alright. But you will call me your friend after I give you your gift," he said smirking. I was going to ask but James so rudely cut me off. "Hand over the fleece and we will leave peacefully." Said James, holding his hand out. "Yeah, how bout no," Prissy said throwing a dagger to a random monster. It burst into dust and the monsters took that as a 'Get them!' They charged and Nick made his way to James. He's is going to die. James has been at camp longer than Nick and James is good with a sword. Not Prissy level but good enough to not get killed by monsters.

5 minutes later the monster are all gone thanks to Me, Chris and Percy. Maybe Annabeth helped but not that much. We watched Nicky and James sort out their differences. Nicky was hacking and slashing sloppily while James was on defence. Thought he seemed bored. "It that really the best you got?" James asked. "You haven't seen nothing yet!" Nicky said, panting slightly. Nicky summoned a wave, but not a big as Prissy's, and pushed it towards James. When it subsided, James was spluttering sea water. Can't believe I thought he was a threat. If a wave that small can leave him gasping for air than this war is going to be a breeze. "This isn't over Jackson. Kronos will rise and the gods will rue the day they dethroned him." And with that said, James disappeared in a golden flash. "Well that's done. Oh almost forgot," said Prissy. He snapped his fingers and a motorcycle appeared.

/images/teU4uh

My jaw dropped. "It's all yours Clarisse. I modified it while I was on Helix. Only you and anyone you allow can ride it. With a snap of your fingers it will appear or disappear, easier to access. There a buttons on the handle that can change its form. Any vehicle you can think of." Prissy said. "Ok you are my friend." I said, still staring at the sweet bike. "Awesome. So, I'll see you two back at camp." He said, smiling then disappearing. "Come on Chris I wanna try this bad boy out." I dragged Chris over to the bike. I looked over to the three idiots. "See you guys back at camp," I said riding off with the Golden Fleece. I could hear Nick screaming for the fleece in the background.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy's POV

I appeared back in my room and looked towards the bed. Thalia's still asleep, she must be really tired from our journey in Tartarus. That place saps your energy so can't really blame her. As soon as I sat on the bed, Thalia started to shift. "Mornin," she rasped. "Good morning love." I said softly. "What time is it?" She asked. "It almost time for lunch," I said. "Then I should probably get up," she said. I waited in the living room for her. When she came down I smiled at her, took her hand and made our way to the dining pavilion. When we reached Chiron was ready to make an announcement. I pulled out Thalia's chair for her and got a kiss in return. "I would like to thank our heroes for going on the perilous quest to retrieve the legendary Golden Fleece. A toast to them!" Chiron shouted. "To them!" The campers echoed.

As I was eating my lunch, I could hear Nick muttering about how it was him that retrieved the fleece and the rest were just deadweight. I ignored him and waited for Thalia but Chiron had other plans. "Attention campers. I know that there had just been a quest but Gary, the satyr, has just informed that he had found 2 half bloods and judging by their scent, they are powerful. So after lunch will Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Nick and Grover please see me at the big house. Thank you." Chiron said. So after lunch we went to the big house. Thalia and I already knew what we were suppose to do but we let the others figure it out for themselves. "Heroes, I need you to go and retrieve the demigods from Westover Hall. Good luck, Argus is waiting for you at the camp borders." Chiron said, wheeling in. The trio rushed to the borders while me and Thalia took our time. When we got there, the idiots and Argus were gone. Typical. I summoned my motorcycle. Thalia sat behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist. I summoned some helmets first then off we go.

We reached the school before the idiots. How is that possible? They left before us. Anyways, we managed to sneak in unnoticed. I noticed them at the bleachers and made my way there. I held my hand out for Bianca, asking her to dance. A slow song came on and we slow danced. I looked over to Thalia and saw her smile at us.

Thalia's POV

I know I should feel angry or jealous that Bianca is dancing with Percy but no matter how hard I try I just can't. The way her silky black hair cascades down her back like waves, the few freckles across her nose, her dark eyes gleaming under the soft lighting of the hall and her smooth olive skin just makes me wanna reach out and see for myself how soft it is. I shook my head, I'm starting to think that this mates thing is not only for Percy. He returned to the bleacher and turned to me, "May I have this dance?" We danced while waiting for them to show up. When they did, I saw Grover tell Gary to go back to camp and that they got this covered. Nick was looking around with a small smirk thinking that Percy hadn't arrived yet. Annabeth spotted me and Percy dancing and gave an ugly scowl. I looked over to Bianca and Nico and saw Thorn ushering them out. Grover pointed it out but the idiots could not get through the crowd of dancing people. I nodded at Percy and we rushed out. I saw Thorn leading them to the cliff. "Let them go Thorn!" Percy shouted. Suddenly bat wings sprouted from his back, a scorpion tail grew from his butt, claws appeared and razor sharp teeth too.

/images/bMMO9C

He launched a thorn at Percy but Percy managed to deflect it with his sword. I activated Aegis and Akóntio, my spear, and charged at Thorn. During the battle I caught a glimpse of the three idiots trying to help but was busy dodging Thorn's poisoned spikes. Out of nowhere, a silver arrow was embedded into Thorn's left shoulder. I looked over to the forest and saw a familiar face. "Thalia look out!" I heard Percy shout. I turned back but it was too late. Something hit me in the arm and I was thrown back. Black spots covered my vision and I could faintly hear Percy, Bianca and Nico calling me. My last thought before I blacked out was, 'Curse me for being distracted by that Persian Princess.'

Percy's POV

"Bring the girl. I don't care about the others, master wants the girl." James shouted at Thorn. Before I could get to Thalia, James shot something at me and I had no choice but to dive out of the way. Thorn got to Thalia first and boarded the helicopter. I charged a fire ball but a hand stopped me. I glared at the owner of the hand only to be met with glowing silver eyes. "Perseus you can't fire that, Thalia will get hurt." Artemis said.

Third person POV

Percy looked at Artemis sadly. Artemis gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him. "Don't worry we'll find her." She said. He nodded slightly at her, a few sniffles escaping. Nick scoffed, "Can't believe your crying over a girl." Percy whipped around and stalked towards Nick, his eyes ablaze. Percy threw a punch at Nick's face and yelled, "Where were you huh? What the point of you coming here if you aren't going to help! Now because of you three idiots Thalia is captured!" Percy kept throwing punch after punch at Nick. "Percy. Stop. Killing him isn't going to bring Thalia back." Bianca said softly with her hand on his shoulder. Percy glared at Nick one last time before getting off him. Percy looked over to the hunters when suddenly a pink light erupted at the front of the group. Percy's eyes widen and nervously looked towards Artemis. "See, I told you. It's always my hunters. Why?" She sighed. "Alright hunters set up camp here for tonight. Zoë please some see me in my tent." Artemis said.


	19. Chapter 19

Third person POV

Percy, Artemis and Bianca were sitting in Artemis' tent. The two girls were sitting beside Percy, comforting the boy. Zoë entered through the flaps with a confused expression on her face. When Percy saw her, he gave a small smile. "Hey Zoë its good to see you again." He said, hugging her. "Hello Percy. It is good to see you as well." She replied. "What happened to your english?" He asked slightly shocked. "When I was in the sky, Lord Ouranos had helped me learn modern english." She explained. "Also Eros came to visit me so I know what that pink flash was. And I'm okay with it." Zoë added, giving Percy a tentative kiss on the cheek. Percy's smile reassured her that it was okay.

"I will have to go after the Ophiotaurus like last time." Said Artemis. "What! No! You know what happened the last time you went after it." Percy protested. "I have to Percy. The gods don't know what the really is and I can't exactly tell them or they'll get suspicious." She said. Percy wanted to protest but he could understand her reasoning. "Fine. Ok just please be careful," he relented. "I will. Promise." She said, kissing his cheek. "Now come, we have to get the hunters and the demigods back to camp. Oh and Percy, the hunters will be glad to see you again." She added, exiting the tent. Bianca stood up and lightly pecked his cheek, "Thalia's strong. She'll be fine."

Zoë took his hand and led him out. When they arrived at the cliff, a small black blur collided into Percy. Percy was knocked off his feet by the impact but put his arms around the small figure. "I missed you Percy." The girl said, burrowing her head into his chest. Percy chuckled lightly and said, "I missed you too Selena." Selena is a 12 year old girl that Percy rescued during one of his quest. She is undetermined. She has black hair, pale skin, onyx black eyes and regal features and she is as energetic and curious as a pup. As soon as the little girl got off Percy, the other hunters ran and dog-piled onto Percy. He groaned but said, "Good to see you girls too."

Percy's POV

They eventually got off when Artemis was finish laughing at me and told them to get off. "You know the hunters?" Annabeth asked. I groaned. She doesn't stop asking questions does she? "Yes, I helped them in a few of their hunts." I told her. "But the hunters hates males." She exclaimed. "He's the only male Lady Artemis approves of and is in love with." Phoebe said, smirking at Artemis. I saw Arty blush and I'm pretty sure I'm also red. "Yeah not only her." Said Bianca, pointing at Zoë. "Seriously? Zoë?" Phoebe whined. She glared at me, "You better not hurt them or I swear I will kill you, I don't care if your the son of Chaos, I will kill you." I nodded furiously. If you were me you would as well, nobody wants to deal with angry man hating girls. Especially if you're a male. "He's here." Said Artemis . "Who?" Nick asked, dumbly. "My brother, boy." She said coldly. There was a burst of heat and it died down just as fast.

A golden Maserati Spyder landed right in front of us and Apollo stepped out.

/images/V24hVA

Nick drooled at the sight of the sweet car. "Hey sissy, what's up? How are you and lover boy doin?" Apollo said, smirking. "None of your business Apollo. And I need you to send my hunters and these demigods back to camp. I am going on a hunt." Said Artemis. "A hunt? You mean like..." She nodded "What no! You know what happened the last time." Apollo shouted. "Yes but I have to go. I'll be careful." Arty promised. Apollo looked sceptical but nodded anyways. "Alright all aboard. Now where's Thalia. I still have to teach her how to drive properly." He said. Artemis elbowed him and whispered something to him. "Oh. Well I guess I'll drive then." He said, rubbing his neck. Apollo pressed a button on his key and the car shifted into a mini van. We piled into the van and Apollo took off.

 **Time skip**

When we arrived camp, Chiron and the campers were already waiting for us at the lake. Once all of us got off the bus, Apollo immediately took off. Chiron and the hunters exchange pleasantries and then announced that capture the flag was tonight as it was tradition when the hunters came to visit. Zoë told the hunters to their cabin while she stays with me. As the hunters where leaving, Phoebe turned around and shot a sly smile at Zoë, which caused her to blush. I smile at Zoë, Bianca and Nico, "Come on, we can go to the Chaos cabin."

I opened the door to see Luke and the others watching a movie. Luke spotted me and yelled, "Hey Perce your back. Where's Thalia?" "She got taken instead of Annabeth." Bianca said. I sat down quietly on the couch and stared at the to screen. Zoë and Bianca sat down either side of me while Nico was busy staring in awe at the cabin. When the movie finished I said, "Guys do you mind if we work with the hunters in capture the flag." "Not at all. It will be even better to kick the campers ass." Said Clarisse. "Alright let's go to cabin 8 and discuss the plan." I told all of them.

The hunters were ecstatic to beat the crap out of the campers along with the Chaos cabin. They got along with each other when they shared the mutual hate they have for the campers also because of the fact that neither of them betrayed me. Once we came up with a plan we all decided hang out before capture the flag. "What's ice skating?" I heard Selena ask. "It's just skating on ice. It's really fun." Atalanta said. "You've never been ice skating Sel?" I asked. She shook her head. "Hey how do you guys feel about ice skating." I asked everyone. "How are we gonna to do that? There's no ice and we don't have skates," Chloe, a hunter, said. "Leave that to me," I said, smiling.

Third person POV

When they arrived at the lake, Percy closed his eyes and held out his hands. The surface of the lake started to slowly freeze and spread. Once the lake was completely frozen over, Percy summoned skates for everyone. The hunters and Chaos cabin immediately put on their skates and went on the ice. Percy chuckled at their enthusiasm. He glanced to his side and saw Selena looking at her fellow sisters skate and frowned. "What wrong Sel? Don't you want to go skate?" Percy asked her softly. "I don't know who to," she mumbled. Percy smiled at her and said, "I don't know how to skate either." Selena looked at him disbelievingly. "Really?" He nodded, "What do you say we just go out there and just have fun. Even if we don't know how to skate. We can help each other." He held out his hand to Selena, who took it and pulled him onto the ice. The both of them where laughing as they fumbled and tripped on the ice. At that moment Percy got his mind off of Thalia.


	20. Chapter 20

Nick's POV

How does that loser get 3 hot babes as his girlfriends? (He doesn't know about Bianca and Percy yet.) Two of them are even hunters. Ugh! It's so unfair. They should fall in love with me and not that loser. I'll show them who's better. I'll challenge Percy then beat him and they'll be all over me. And there's capture the flag later, they'll see just how awesome I am. I was currently strapping on my armour with the rest of the campers. The horn sounded and we all rushed out of the armoury and to the amphitheater. We arrived before the hunters, the loser and his gang. Five minutes passed and I was stating to get annoyed. Who are they to keep me, Nick Jackson THE son of Poseidon, waiting for so long. They waltz in talking and laughing like they own the place. "Sorry we're late Chiron. We had a little situation." Percy said, laughing softly. "That alright. Now that we're all here. Let the game begin. You know the rules. You cannot kill, only maim and disarm. All magical items allowed. The creek is the boundary line. Now to your starting positions." Chiron said. The campers headed to the creek while the hunters and the Chaos cabin went to Zeus' fist. When I'm a god I'll make the campers name something at camp after me.

I ended up guarding the flag again. This is perfect. I know Percy will come after the flag and we'll battle it out with the whole camp watching. Then I'll pull my final trick and let everyone see that he's just a fraud. I stood near the creek, waiting for Percy to come along. I practised my trick while waiting. Suddenly I heard a rustle and I had my sword out. Can't believe my dad gave me a sword named Eddy and not something cool like Maelstrom. Now that sounds cool. Anyways back to the game. I saw Percy step out with a smirk on his ugly face. "They put you on flag duty again? Ha! Looks like they don't trust you enough to go after the hunters flag or even fight." He said. How dare he! I charged at him and tried to disarm him. I swung my sword and his fell out of his hand. "Ha! Not so tough now are you?" I asked, smirking. He simply smiled at me.

Third person POV

"Oh, I'm just waiting for the audience. I can't wait for them to see how pathetic you really are." Percy said. A couple seconds later the campers, hunters and Chaos cabin arrived to see the fight. Suddenly Télos flew into Percy's hand. "Now we can start." He said. Immediately Percy swung his sword and it hit Nick square in the chest. The swing knocked Nick of his feet. Nick scrambled onto his feet and started going on the offence, swinging his sword relentlessly. Percy was on defence but mentally smirked. 'Doesn't this idiot know anything about sword fighting? If he keeps this up I'll win without a doubt.' Percy thought. Nick started to slow and Percy took that opportunity. Percy switched to offence and forced Nick back. Percy's strikes hit Nick over and over again, not giving him the chance to block. With one bone shattering punch, Nick was flung into the creek. Nick was reenergized and stood up with a smug smile on his face. Percy smiled as it was exactly what he wanted.

Nick raised his hands and half the creek rose up. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as it was the most he has ever done. With a push, Nick sent a powerful (sort of) wave towards the son of a Chaos. Said son of Chaos just shook his head and raised a hand. The wave immediately stopped and obeyed its true master. "Don't you ever learn from your mistakes. I guess not because no one is this stupid. How many times do I have to say this. I'm a son of Chaos. I control all the elements." As Percy said that, the wave divided into spikes and froze. With a flick of his wrist, the ice spiked shot towards Nick. Nick didn't have enough time to raise his sword and block the spikes. Nick ended up on the ground surrounded in a pool of his own blood. Cuts and bruises covered his whole face and body. Percy walked over to Selena and said, "Want to do the honours?" She nodded and walked over to the flag. As soon as she touched it, the flag turned silver with the Chaos symbol at the centre.

Suddenly atop Selena's head a floating symbol appeared.

/images/uH1pE2

Percy's POV

I can't believe it. "All hail Selena Black, daughter of Nyx, primordial goddess of night." I said, bowing. Selena looked in awe at the floating symbol above her head. The campers were staring at her a little terrified and immediately kneeled. I chuckled at their expressions. Selena walked over to me and asked, "So does that make you my Uncle?" "Hmm, I guess it does." I said, smiling at her. She smiled brightly and I reciprocated. All of us except the campers went back to the Chaos cabin. When we walked into the living room, Nico was sitting on the floor playing with his mythomagic cards. He looked up and shouted cheerfully, "Hey guys. How was capture the flag. You beat the campers ass?" "Nico language!" Scolded Bianca. Nico huffed in return. "Yeah we did. And Percy destroyed Nick." Cheered Luke and Clarrise. I shook my head at them. "Nico can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. "Sure," he replied.

~Convo~

P- I need your help.

N- With what?

P- I need you to train Selena with her powers. She's a daughter of Nyx so your powers should be similar.

N- Sure. I can do that.

P- Alright thanks Neeks.

N- Don't call me that.

~End Convo~

I beckoned Selena to come over. "Selena this is Nico, son of Hades. He's going to help you learn how to use your new powers." I told her. She gave him a bright smile and started conversing with him. I left them to talk and walked over to Zoë and Bianca, who were talking. "Are you guys staying here tonight or going back to cabin 8?" I asked them. Bianca isn't a hunter anymore but the hunters consider her one. Even with Thalia. "We're staying here." Zoë said. Before I could reply, a knock came from the door. I opened it and it was Chiron. "There has been another prophecy. We are discussing it at the big house." He said. I nodded at him and turned to Zoë and Bianca. "You girls wanna come with?" I asked. They smiled at me a took my hand. We arrived at the big house and saw all the head counsellors already there. Even Nick. Although he was looking a little pale. I swear that guy is like an annoying, pathetic cockroach. Hard to kill. I summoned a couch for me, Zoë and Bianca. I pulled them to sit beside me and put my arm around their waist. They leaned their heads on my chest, so that's a good sign. "This is the prophecy :-

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers, Hunters and Warriors combined will prevail,(people in the Chaos cabin are considered warriors)

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

And one shall suffer by a parent's hand. (I tweaked it)

Artemis has been captured" gasps "and the prophecy clearly states that the hunters and campers has to work together. Zoë you will lead this quest. Who do you chose?" Chiron asked. Before I could protest against the idea of Zoë going, much less, leading this quest I got cut off. "I choose Percy, Bianca, Annabeth and Nico." She said. I looked at her wide eyed. Why would she want to go and choose Bianca as well. She knows what will happen. "Wait. The prophecy says 'Bane of Olympus shows the trail', that's Nick. He's a son of the big three. You have to pick him as well." She said. Nick was agreeing in the background. Zoë scoffed, "Please, that pathetic excuse of a boy is no bane of Olympus. For all you know the prophecy could be talking about Percy." Annabeth shut her mouth and glared at Zoë.

Third person POV

Percy saw the glare and shot one back to Annabeth, and protectively pulled Zoë into him. Annabeth and Nick scowled at the scene. "Alright the ones that Zoë picked, go and pack for tomorrow's quest. The rest back to your cabins." Chiron said. Percy scooped up Bianca and Zoë and headed back to the cabin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Time skip to quest**

Percy's POV

Zoë told me last night why she picked the people she picked. She said she had a feeling that she has to pick them. I bet a million drachmas that the fates have something to do with it but I guess I can't complain, they changed the prophecy so that Zoë and Bianca won't die. They are in my side btw but can't show it outright if not the gods will catch on. I woke up to see Zoë on my right and Bianca sleeping peacefully on my left. They insisted on sharing a bed with me and who am I to deny them. I think this is Eros' doing. I went down to the kitchen but remembered my last visit here and just summoned some breakfast. When I finished the two girls strolled down the stairs, holding hands. I looked at them curiously but kept quiet. Hmm guess the mates thing doesn't just apply to me. "Mornin' loves," I said, kissing their cheeks. "Morning," Bianca mumbled, still half asleep. Zoë, on the other hand, was smiling cheerfully at me. "Good morning Perseus." She said. I got them some food and went to wake Nico.

Once he was awake, I snapped my fingers and a backpack appeared. This backpack has everything we need and more, so we only need one. Last night three more unlimited credit cards appeared on the table with a note from dad. It was for Zoë, Bianca and Nico. "Percy lets go." Bianca shouted. "Coming," I shouted back. I ran down the stairs with three cards clutched in my hand. I gave it to them and Bianca started lecturing Nico to use it wisely. I chuckled at them, it's nice to see Nico and Bianca together again. We walked to the camp entrance and waited for the last quest member. "You do know that Nick will sneak onto this quest right?" I said to Zoë. "Yes, but he won't be a problem." She said. How can she say that? Nick is the epitome of a problem. I shrugged it off when Annabeth arrived. Before we left, Selena came running up and gave each one of us a hug and wished us luck. Chiron let us borrow the camp's van and let me drive. I wonder how Nick will sneak into the quest. Last time I did it was with Blackjack... Oh chaos how could I be so stupid. I completely forgot about Blackjack! 'Don't worry son, Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary are here on Helix.' Dad's voice said in my head. Oh thank Chaos. They'll never forgive me for forgetting about them. Especially Blackjack.

I drove us to the museum. Before I even stopped the car, Annabeth dashed out and ran straight for the entrance. The rest of us went in after her but headed to the cafeteria first. I know Nick will burst through in 3, 2, 1... "We have to go!" Nick shouted, running up to us. Zoë looked furious. "You followed us?!" She shouted switching to curse in greek at the end. All of a sudden a Nemean Lion shot through the entrance of the museum and started attacking us. I unsheathed Télos and went towards Zoë and Bianca. "You remember how to defeat it right?" I asked. "Yes, but first let's see how the sea spawn handles it." Zoë said, smirking. I looked over and saw Nick running full speed at the Nemean lion. He swung his sword but it harmlessly bounced off the lions impenetrable coat. Nick looked shocked while the lion was staring in boredom at him. Nick swung his sword over and over again and got frustrated when it simply bounced off the lion. Bianca, Nico, Zoë and I were staring at him. "How stupid is the boy?" Zoë said. I shrugged, "You'd be surprised." The Nemean lion swatted him away with its giant paw. Nick flew straight into Annabeth and both of them were knocked out. Wow. Ok show time.

I headed straight into the gift shop and grabbed a handful of space food. Nico and I kept chucking it at the lion until the food finally got into its mouth. The lion hacked as if it were trying to cough up a hairball. Zoë and Bianca took that chance and shot an arrow each into the pink, unguarded flesh. The lion slowly disintegrated until all that's left is the pelt. But as I looked closer there was something underneath the pelt. I removed the pelt and heard Bianca say, "Aww it's so cute." Underneath the pelt was a small tiny golden kitten with sharp claws and teeth.

/images/6xR3DP

(Imagine the cub with sharp teeth and claws)

"Can we keep him?" Bianca asked, looking at me and Zoë with puppy dog eyes. I knew I wouldn't last long so I hoped Zoë would be resistant to that face. "Sure, I guess we can keep him." Zoë said. Well, there goes that idea. But really no one can say no to that face and Zoë proved that. Bianca squealed in delight and gave us both a kiss on the cheek. I felt heat rush to my face and saw it was happening to Zoë as well. Bianca cooed at the cub and Nico was staring at his sister oddly. I shook myself out of my daze and picked up the pelt. It transformed into a black leather jacket. Not really my style, so I decided to give it to Thalia but for the meantime might as well use it. Not a minute later the two idiots woke up. Nick saw the pile of dust and me wearing the leather jacket. He stalked towards me and got in my face. "Hey! That was my kill." He said, scowling at me. "You didn't even come close to killing it and like always you were sleeping on the job." I said, shoving him away from me.

The skeletons found us and chased us to the subway. We changed trains multiple times just to lose them. I saw a train called the 'Sun West' and nudged Zoë. She nodded at me and said, "We'll take that train west." The others compiled and got on the train. On the train they encounter Apollo in the form of 'Fred'. He gave us clues on where to go but it was mainly for the two idiots.

 **Time skip**

We arrived at the junkyard of the gods. "Do not take anything from the junkyard. It's cursed." Zoë warned the Annabeth and Nick. We were halfway through the junkyard when the ground rumbled. "Who took something?!" Shouted Zoë. I scanned the group and saw Nick holding a golden sword which he was trying to hide. I punched him, "You idiot! Zoë warned you to not take anything!" "It's just a sword. Besides all that happened was a rumble. So scary." He said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly 50 ft automaton emerged from the piles of scrap. Great the defected Talos, just what I needed. "Look what you did idiot." I sneered at Nick. "I got this." He said, rushing at the robot. His stupidity is beyond me. Bianca came running up to me. "I need to do this." She said. I shook my head at her. I teleported her, Zoë and Nico to the far end of the junkyard and created a barrier around them. I immediately ran underneath Talos' foot, where the latch is. Talos stomped on me and I found myself inside his foot. I climbed my way up and found the control panel. There were wires and pieces of metal scattered everywhere. I summoned some fire and blasted the controls. The next thing I knew I was being flung across Mexico. Darkness weaved into my vision and then I blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Percy's POV

UGGH...what happened? My head was pounding and my body felt like it was thrown down a 50 ft building then being stampeded on by centaurs. I slowly got up, trying to pop my bones back into place. I scanned my surrounding and realized I'm in near Mount Othrys. Huh, I think I'm ahead of the others. They should be in Hoover Dam right about now. Nick would have run into Rachel. I wonder if she remembers me. She didn't exactly betray me but she also ignored me and gave me dirty looks. Whatever, I'll just start over with her. Maybe. I walked towards the Garden of the Hesperides and saw the outline of Ladon curled around a tree. I stopped a few feet away and decided to wait for the rest first. I sat on a boulder and put my bag next to it. I was busy drinking water when my bag wiggled. I stared at it as it continued to wiggle some more. The flap flipped opened and Draco crawled out. "Draco? What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered. "Well Lilith heard that her rider has been captured and wanted to help." He said. "Lilith? Don't tell me she's in there too," I groaned. Lilith crawled out and said a quick hello.

I chuckled and shook my head at the two. "You guys hungry?" I asked. They nodded their tiny scaly heads at me and I summoned some juicy steaks. As soon as they finished, they crawled back into my bag. "How are we suppose to get through Ladon?" I heard a voice ask. I turned and saw Zoë, Bianca, Nico, Annabeth and Nick walking up to the gardens. "I'll just kill it," said Nick as he took his sword out. "This is no time to be an idiot. No one has ever survived Ladon. We will have to sneak around him." Said Zoë. "There's no need for that. I can just teleport us up there." I said walking up to her. They swivelled around and I found myself being crushed by two girls and a boy. Eventually they got off me and suddenly my head snapped to the right with a pulsing pain on my cheek. "Don't ever do something that stupid again!" Zoë shouted. I smiled and nodded at her. I opened a portal and one by one they stepped through. We appeared in the middle of a cave. Well it looks like a cave. I looked around and saw Artemis holding up the sky. "So the little demigods and the traitor finally showed up." A voice boomed. Atlas stood in front of us with James at his side, a knife to Thalia's neck. An army of monsters were behind them.

Third person POV

Percy glared at James and growled out, "Let her go." Atlas rumbled with laughter and said, "Why don't you come and get her." Télos and Archí appeared in Percy's hands. Percy charged at the still laughing Titan. Zoë, Bianca and Nico immediately went for James while Annabeth and Nick were trying to kill as many monsters as possible. Percy swung his swords but they were deflected by Atlas' spear. The force behind the block flung Percy across the cave. Percy looked up to see Atlas jab the spear towards him. Percy rolled to the side and went back to hacking and slashing at Atlas, who was successfully blocking all his attacks. Percy caught a glance of his girlfriends and brother (Nico) being outnumbered by James and a few dozen monsters. He saw his bag lying on the floor and got an idea. "Draco! Lilith! I need your help!" Percy shouted. The two dragons stuck there heads out and saw the commotion. Immediately they grew to their original sizes and gave a roar so loud it rivalled Zeus' thunder.

Atlas turned and his eyes went wide. "Impossible." He whispered. Percy took advantage of Atlas' distraction and sliced at the titan's legs and arms. Atlas roared in pain and focused back on Percy. Atlas repeatedly swung his spear at Percy. Percy wasn't fast enough and was knocked beside the sky. 'I can't do this. I'm not strong and fast enough.' He thought. Draco blew fire onto Atlas when he saw his rider getting tossed around. While Atlas was distracted, Percy turned to Artemis. "Give me the sky. You have to defeat Atlas. I'm not strong enough." Percy said. Before she could protest, I took the sky and pushed her from beneath it. As the sky rested on his shoulders all Percy could feel was agony. He may be a son of chaos but he is still a demigod (demiprimordial?). He struggled to keep the sky on his shoulders and not let it slip. He watched as Artemis was landing blow after blow on Atlas. Zoë, Bianca and Nico were decimating the monster army with the help of a free Thalia and the two dragons. Annabeth and Nick were fighting James, pushing towards a ledge.

Percy's POV

I could finally breath when something collided into me and pushed me out from under the sky. "Nooo! You will all pay for this. Kronos will destroy you all!" Atlas shouted. "I have to go to the council and inform them of the events." Artemis said. I looked at her incredulously, "Artemis you just got out from holding the sky and battling Atlas. You should rest first to we can call Apollo." "No there's no time and I'm fine Perseus. Really." She said, kissing me on the cheek. She disappeared in a flash of silver light along with Annabeth and Nick. I heard a cry of pain and turned to see Zoë lying on the ground and Thalia hovering above her. I rushed to Zoë's side and asked Thalia what happened. "Atlas got a lucky shot at her before Artemis pushed him back under the sky." Thalia said. I quickly summoned some ambrosia and fed it to Zoë. I offered some to Thalia but she refused. Once I made sure Zoë was alright, I turned to the others. "So you guys wanna go back or see what's happening right on Olympus?" I asked. They voted to go to Olympus.

Before we left for Olympus, I asked Draco and Lilith to shrink and hide in my bag again incase the Olympians sense them. I teleported us to the throne room and flew up to the ceiling so that they won't see us. I summoned some floating couches so that I won't have to constantly use my wind power to keep us floating. I looked down and saw them discussing about Artemis' recent capture.

Third person POV

Annabeth and Nick were retelling the journey of the quest and when they finished Zeus turned to Artemis. "And what of the beast you were hunting?" He asked. "I don't know what it is or where it is. I wasn't able to find it before the Titans captured me." Artemis replied. "I want nymphs and satyrs looking for that creature. We can't let it fall into the Titans hands." Zeus boomed. "Wait. I might know what the beast is. We questioned Nereus and he told us the beast was called the Ophiotaurus." Nick said. Percy glared at the son of Poseidon from above, 'Dam that sea spawn. They weren't suppose to know.' Percy thought hatefully. "Poseidon I want your people looking for that creature." Zeus commanded. Poseidon nodded at his brother. "What about the son of Chaos. What should we do about him?" Asked Athena. Zeus looked at the demigods and said, "You two will keep an eye on that boy and make sure he doesn't plan anything. If he does I want you to report to me immediately. Understood?" The two demigods nodded furiously. 'Hmm this could be an advantage.' Percy thought. "If there is nothing else to talk about then council dismissed." Zeus thundered, flashing out. The gods flashed out one by one until all that's left is the two demigods and Artemis. "I shall take you back to camp." She said. With a snap of her fingers they disappeared. Percy looked at the others and teleported them back to the Chaos cabin.


	23. Chapter 23

Percy's POV

The girls decided to take a nap and Nico went to talk to Selena. I opened a portal and stepped into dad's office. He was sitting on his chair and staring into space, metaphorically, so he didn't see me. "Hey dad," I said. Still nothing. "Dad?" Nothing. I sighed and summoned some ice water over his head. I laughed as he spluttered out water. He finally noticed me and said, "Oh Percy. Just the person I needed to talk to." "What about?" I asked. "I know you had trouble with Atlas and I talked with the primordial council and we decided to all bless you. And the reason why you couldn't defeat Atlas was because the fates had to balance all power out but with our blessings you will be able to take multiple titans at a time and maybe even a primordial." He said.

My mouth was hanging open. The primordials wanted to bless me? I didn't say anything so dad just flashed us to the council. It was like the olympians council but grander and more sophisticated. I didn't get the chance to speak as the primordials took their turns blasting me with orbs of power. When they were finally done, I looked at my reflection on the clear glass floor. It looked exactly the same. I thought the blessings would change my appearance like when the gods did it. As if reading my mind dad said, "Your appearance will change when you use a specific power. I'll give you a list of what you will look like when you use your powers later. You and your friends will also come to Helix and train next month. You will be training your new powers and the others will be chosen as a primordial's champion. Camp Jupiter, the roman camp, has already been informed of the war and has asked to join us as the olympians have neglected their roman counterpart. The army will have new members and will have to train alongside you." Said dad.

I nodded and bowed to the council then teleported back to the cabin. On my study table I found a note. It was the list of my appearance when I used a specific power. It wrote:

Light - Golden blonde hair, glowing yellow eyes

Darkness - Jet black hair, glowing black eyes

Earth - Light brown hair, glowing brown eyes

Water - Usual hair colour, glowing greenish blue eyes

Air - Light blonde hair, glowing blue eyes

Hell Fire (Tartarus) - Entirely black eyes

Time - Dirty blonde hair, gold eyes

Charmspeak - Fiery red hair, pink eyes

That is a lot of colours. I wonder how the rest will react to this. I looked over to the bed and saw my beautiful girlfriends cuddled together, sleeping. I couldn't help but take a picture, sadly the flash was on and Thalia woke up. She saw the phone in my hand and glared at me. "You better delete that," she said, threateningly. I shrugged and said, "We having a meeting in 10 minutes. Could you please wake them up." "Sure." She said and proceeded to wake up the three sleeping beauties. I walked to the living room saw that everyone was already there even the hunters, what they're doing here I don't know. Once my girlfriends finally arrived, I said, "Alright guys, my dad just told me that we will be going to Helix next month to train for the war. The hunters will also be going along with Hades, Hestia, Hephaestus, Apollo and Hermes. Dionysus will stay here to keep an eye on the campers progress and what the gods are planning. Most campers have joined our side and those campers are the Apollo cabin, Hermes cabin and the Hephaestus cabin. The primordials will also be choosing some champions. I think that's about it. Please tell the Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus cabin of the plan." I announced. "Oh! One more thing, Nick and Annabeth have been ordered to keep an eye on us. So if you could try and feed them some fake info on us. It'll be funny to see them panic." I said, smirking.

Conner and Travis had evil smiles on their faces as they whispered quietly to each other. I was pulled away from the scene when I heard Bianca giggle. She was playing with her new pet lion. "What did you name him?" I asked. "Patch. Because of the patches on his body." She said, smiling. "Cute," I commented, scratching behind its ear.

 **Time skip**

The month flew by quickly and the chaos cabin was having fun with purposely voicing fake plans out loud and watching the two idiots panic and scramble to tell the Olympians. It had been an eventful month, Zoë, Bianca and Artemis finally got comfortable enough with kissing me and I also heard that Luke has a thing for one of the army's lieutenant. Back to the present, it was currently midnight and the camp was asleep. Everyone was packed and my dad sent a spaceship to pick us up. Before we took off I left a note on the door, incase anyone comes looking for us. I bordered the ship and once I made sure everyone was accounted for, we took off to Helix.

 **In the morning**

Nick's POV

I strode over to the Chaos cabin since they weren't there for breakfast. Lord Zeus has given me specific instructions to spy on the Chaos cabin. It about time he saw my potential. Ever since the meeting on Olympus, I have been successful in uncovering most of their plans. The Chaos cabin were too stupid to realize they were discussing it out loud right in front of me. I was broken out of my thoughts as I walked straight into the cabin door. I was about to pound on it when a flash of white caught my attention. There was a note taped to the door. I quickly read it and ran to the big house. I burst through the door and startled Chiron, who was reading the newspaper. "Chiron we have to call a meeting! All the gods and campers should be present for this!" I shouted. Sensing my urgency, Chiron blew a horn and within 5 minutes everyone was here. Even the gods. "What is the meaning of this! Chiron that horn was suppose to be emergency only!" Boomed Zeus. Chiron pointed towards me and all eyes turned to me. "I found this on the Chaos cabin." I said, waving the note around.

"Well, what does it say boy?" Athena asked, impatiently. "Dear useless gods and pathetic demigods, we are declaring war on you. You have a year to either surrender or face imminent death. Good luck! You're gonna need it. Love your favourite demiprimordial, Perseus Nova Chaos." I read. I looked around and saw campers with terrified and worried expression. "What should we do father? Not only is Chaos waging war but so are the Titans." Athena asked, looking at her father expectantly.

Third person POV

The king of gods had a thoughtful look on his face. As he was about to speak, the horn sounded. An Ares kid crashed through the doors and yelled, "We're under attack!" Immediately the campers and gods ran out to find hundreds upon thousands of monsters marching towards camp and in the lead was Kronos, the Titan of time. The campers strapped on their armour, gathers their weapons and ran to the camp entrance. "Father we have to help them. They will be decimated with this many monsters. If they die then no one will be able to fight for us." Reasoned Athena. Zeus' eyes widen with the thought of having no demigods to fight. "Olympians we shall help our children. From now on, I revoke the ancient law against interfere in mortal affairs." Zeus announced. The gods instantly summoned their armour and weapons. They had emotionless expressions except for Ares, who looked like a child on Christmas. They joined their offsprings at the camp entrance.

Kronos looked at the opposition and gave a haughty laugh. "Surrender now Olympians and save yourself the humiliation." Kronos said with a smug smile on his face. "We will never surrender to scum like you!" Shouted Zeus, who was red in the face. Kronos' eyes narrowed and said a single word. "Attack." The monsters instantly charged forward and so did the demigods and gods.

 **Time skip fight scene**

Gold dust was scattered everywhere. "Ugh!" Kronos grunted. He was on his knees with the gods looming over him, holding their godly weapons. "This isn't over Olympians! I will return and I will have your heads on a pike! I will-" Kronos was cut off when a lightning bolt sliced through his head. The head detached itself from the body and rolled onto the floor. The body and head slowly disappeared into black ash. "Olympians! Meeting in 5." Zeus thundered, them flashed out. Eventually the campers realized that Kronos had just been defeated and cheered loudly. "Let's celebrate!" A camper shouted and roars of approval filled the air. Once everyone left, a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and gathered the ashes of Kronos. What the Olympians and demigods fail to realize is that when a titan's ash is black, it can be converted into a drink and the drinker will be able to absorb that titan's power. The figure looked at the celebrating campers and shook their head then gave a small smirk and disappeared into the shadows.

 **On Olympus**

The gods were sitting on their thrones. The only ones that were empty was a silver throne, a gold throne, a grey throne and rusty red throne. No one noticed the little girl missing at the fireplace. "There are some missing so it's safe to assume that they have betrayed us and went over to the enemy." Said Athena, as she looked at the empty thrones. "I have called this meeting to discuss the demigod deficit. We will have to produce more demigods and once they are 10 years of age, we send a satyr to bring them to Camp Half-blood. We shall speed up their aging and Poseidon and I will also try to make as many demigods as we can. All in favour?" Zeus said. All the gods raised their hands and Zeus shouted, "Then it is decided. Council dismissed." The gods flashed out and all that's left is a man sitting in a purple throne wrapped in vines. "I have to tell Percy." He muttered and flashed away, leaving behind a whiff of fine wine.


	24. Chapter 24

**On Helix**

Percy's POV

Currently, the army was having some sort of celebration for their commander coming home. I'm flattered and everything but isn't a celebration a bit much for returning to Helix. I was dancing with Artemis when suddenly a purple flash erupted from the middle of the room. I sniffed and smiled, 'Dionysus.' He always knew when a party was going on. When the flash died down I expected to see a smiling god instead I got a grim looking one. "Percy! We need to talk, it's important and I think everyone should hear it." Dionysus said when he spotted me. I asked the DJ to put to music lower so we could all hear it. The army (includes Percy's friends and girlfriends) focused on the wine god as he started to speak. "The gods just held a meeting. It was about what Zeus called the 'demigod deficit'. In the meeting he told the gods to impregnate as many mortals as they can so that they won't run out of demigods to fight for them. Even Zeus and Poseidon are participating in it." Dionysus said with a solemn expression.

I glanced around and saw the army had faces of disgust and anger for the gods. I mentally called for dad and when he arrived, I asked, "Dad, what should we do? Future demigods will be forced to serve the Olympians." He had a contemplative look on his face. "We can't really do anything about the gods impregnating the mortals. But what we can do is find them before the gods do and bring them here. We tell them the truth and see if they are willing to fight for the gods or stay here. Maybe even join the army." Dad finally spoke. I looked around the army to see affirmative nods. "Then we shall do just that." I said. Dad smiled at us and beckoned me to follow him. The others went back to partying while I followed my dad out to the courtyard. He stopped near a river and looked at me intently. I shuffled under his intense stare and asked, "What are we doing here, dad?" "This, son, is the River Chaos. I know you said you wanted to wait until you take a dip in it but I think now's the best time for you to hold the curse of Chaos." He said. "Is everything around here named after you?" I asked, raising my brow. "Most of them, yes. So, will you take the curse?" He asked me.

I stared at the river. Once I do this, there is no way back. But on the plus side, I can keep Thalia, Bianca, Zoë and Artemis safe. And all my friends to. I looked at dad and nodded. He smiled at me and said, "Remember, think of your anchor and vulnerable point. When your ready, dive on in." I kinda wanted to change my vulnerable point. Instead of the small of my back, I chose to put it on my thorax. Since I can summon my armour on anytime, it'll be untouchable. I took a deep breath and plunge headfirst into the waters.

 **Time skip**

That was excruciating. Never doing that again. It was like the River Styx only a million times more painful and add being crushed by tons of giants. But when it was over I felt like I could take on Tartarus. You know what, let's not go that far, maybe like a 50 Kronos. "Here are the few details you need to know about the curse. 1) Unlike the Achilles curse, you won't die when your vulnerable point is stabbed. You will return to normal. 2) No divine being will be able to remove the curse from you except me. 3) You will be immune to natural causes and unnatural causes. For example, you won't die of cancer or a god's true form. That's about it. Now go enjoy the party. Next month you and the army will start retrieving the demigods. The gods sped up their ageing so it would only take them a month to be matured enough to fight." Dad said, disappearing into thin air. I made my way to the party while thinking of the camp. I wonder if they like my little parting gift. I hope Ash is doing what it's suppose to do.

 **Back at Camp Half-Blood**

Third person POV

A green eyed boy and a grey eyed girl were walking side to side near the Chaos cabin. The green eyed boy suddenly stopped causing the girl to also halt. "Should we go and check it out, Annabeth?" The boy asked. "I don't know Nick. We aren't allowed into other cabins much less that one." Annabeth said. "It's obviously abandoned. I'm gonna go see if there's any cool stuff left behind." Nick said, running into the desolated black cabin. Annabeth sighed and shook her head but ran after him. They cautiously pushed the door open and when nothing happened they pushed it all the way. Out of nowhere an arrow embedded itself into the door, centimetres from Nick's face. "It's booby trapped. We have to be careful." Annabeth warned. They searched the whole house and all they found was a normal dagger lodged on the wall and a patched pouch filled with jewels. "The jewels may be useful but not the dagger. Have you checked all the rooms?" Annabeth asked. "Not all. I think-" he was cut off when Annabeth hushed him. "Listen," she said. The both of them strained their ears. "I don't hear anything." Nick said. A loud thump made the two jump. Nick uncapped his sword and Annabeth held the dagger.

They stealthily (not really) crept to the unopened door. Nick rested his hand on the door knob and nodded at Annabeth. He yanked the door opened and they burst in the room. A hooded figure was knelt over a box when he noticed his audience. The figure instantly set fire to the box and jumped through the window. Nick was about to after figure but Annabeth called for him to extinguish the fire. "What ever in this box is obviously important if that guy was trying to get rid of it." She said. "It would be even better if we caught him." Nick said, sourly. They walked out the cabin with Annabeth trying to unlock the box. Outside they bumped into some Ares campers. "Look who we found trying to sneak out of camp." One of them sneered. "Take him to the big house and call for a meeting with the gods." Said Annabeth. The Ares campers yanked and pushed their capture towards the big house. The two demigods looked at each either and then the box. "Come on we should see if the gods can open it." Annabeth added, walking towards the big blue house.

Nick's POV

When Anna and I walked into the big house, everyone was already there. "Why have you called us, daughter?" Athena asked, looking at Annabeth curiously. "We found that guy trying to get rid of this box. I figured it could be important." Annabeth explained. "Unmask the offender!" Shouted Zeus. Wow is he dramatic. The nearest camper reacher for the mask and pulled it off. I heard gasps coming from some of the campers. It was a fucking robot. "Who are you?" Hera said. I jumped slightly because I forgot she was here. "I was named Ash." 'Ash' said in a robotic voice (imagine Siri's voice). "You're a robot." Ares said, dumbly. "Yes, I am aware." Ash said. Some Aphrodite campers were giggling softly at Ares' stupidity. "What where you doing in the cabin and what's in the box?" Athena questioned. "I am not inclined to answer that. I do not answer to you." Ash replied.

"Why you litt-" Ares fumed. "I can help with that. I can reprogram the robot to answer all our questions." Said Flint, the only Hephaestus camper that stayed. He got to work and within 5 minutes he was done. "Alright he should answer the questions now." He said. "Tell us what you were doing in the cabin and what's in the box." Demanded Zeus. Ash went rigid and said, "I had specific orders to find that box and get rid of it. I do not know what is in the box. Master Percy did not tell me." Of course Percy is behind this. "How do we open the box?" Asked Annabeth. "That latch can only be opened by a divine being." Ash replied. Annabeth handed the box over to her mother and Athena opened it. She dumped the contents in the table. It was just a bunch of paper. "It's their plans on the war." Said Annabeth, studying the papers. "Good. We have an advantage. Perseus thinks that Ash has destroyed the box, we have an upper hand now." Athena said. "Mission completed, box destroyed. Detonating in 10 seconds." Ash said. "Get rid of it!" Someone shouted. Some Ares campers hauled the robot and tossed it outside the big house. A huge explosion rattled the big house. "Everyone back to the cabins. We will discuss the plans tomorrow." Said Zeus. One by one, they left quietly. I smirked, Percy won't know what hit him.


	25. Chapter 25

Next Morning

Percy's POV

I woke up to my watch beeping. I looked over and saw a green light blinking. Good. Ash did what he was suppose to. The gods and demigods must be so stupid as to trust a robot's word. Don't they know words can be programmed into the robot. Anyways the plans they got their hands on are fake. By the time they figure it out, it will be too late. I let the girls sleep and went down for breakfast. Once I finished breakfast, I went to the training centre and started to teach the younger army members how to properly wield a sword. The youngest in the army is 6 years old. His name is Caleb and he can hold his own against the lieutenants. The army is very well trained, is what I'm trying to say. We are so ready for war against the Olympians. They won't even stand a chance against us.

 **Time skip 1 month**

Percy's POV

I am currently standing in an alley with Luke and Ethan. We are going to retrieve a boy named Chase, a son of Zeus. We were waiting outside the house for the right moment to save his life and tell him about Greek mythology. After some time we heard screaming then a boy ran past us and into the alley. Doesn't he know not to run into a dead end? He was cornered and the dracaena were about to pounce on him. Immediately Luke, Ethan and I drove out sword into the unsuspecting monster's back. I turned to look at the boy to see him passed out. I rolled my eyes and splashed some water on his face. He woke up and started firing questions at us. Once we calmed him down, Luke explained everything to him. From basic Greek mythology to how his father just wants him to fight. Chase was pretty mad about it and didn't even hesitate to join the army. I flashed (teleported. Same thing) us back to Helix and asked Luke and Ethan to show Chase his new home. I made my way back to my palace, yup a palace, dad built one for me since I'm 'Prince' and all, and plopped my self down on the sofa with a sigh. Recruiting new demigods are hard, the gods had them all over the world. They had demigods in Paris, London, Japan, etc. It exhausting travelling around the world and I couldn't even explore the country.

Bianca walked into the room and saw me lounging in the sofa. "Rough day?" She asked. "Nah, just tired from all the teleporting," I told her. "So did this one choose the gods again?" Bianca asked. "No. He was really mad at the gods and didn't even ask the specifics in the army. Just jumped right on board." I said, sitting up a bit. "Well at least some of them have a mind of their own." She said, cuddling into my right side. I nodded at her. Some of the demigods I was sent to recruit believed that they were the gods key to winning, I think it was because their mortal parents kept telling them that, so they went to fight for the gods. I remember this son of Zeus, Brad I think, kept going on and on about how he was the best demigod ever and Zeus will make him the new king of gods. He reminded me of Nick. I popped into camp a few times and every time I saw them challenging each other. They would always end in a tie when both of them were sweating like pigs and lying on the floor covered in gashes. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Thalia told me that dad wanted to see me. I got up and Thalia immediately took my place next to Bianca, giving her a kiss. I smiled at them. Last week they told me that the mating wasn't just for me but for them as well and that they started dating each other. I'm glad because it doesn't make things more complicated than it already is. I flashed myself to dad's office and made him jump from his seat.

I chuckled under my breath and asked him, "Why have you called me dad?" "I am sending you and two people of your choice to go to Camp Half-blood and spy on them. You will go as a new demigod." He said. I see no problem in that so I agreed. "Great, you and the people you choose will meet back here in an hour." Dad said. I said bye and made my way to Zoë's room. She and I haven't got to spend a lot of time together lately because of all the missions and lessons she teaches. Turns out if didn't have to got to Zoë's room. Because when I passed the kitchen, I saw Zoë sitting on the kitchen island passionately kissing Artemis, who was trapped in between Zoë's legs. I cleared my throat. They pulled away but Artemis was glaring at me and Zoë was hiding her face in Artemis' auburn hair. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to Zoë for a second. Then you can go back to what you were doing." I said, smirking. Zoë whispered something to Artemis and walked towards me. She kissed me then asked, "What is it?" "Dad wants me to go undercover at the camp and asked me to bring two people along. So I was wondering if you would like to go with me." I said. "Who else are you bringing?" She asked. "I was thinking Nico. But I could change to another person if you want." I told her. "No, it's alright. Nico is okay. But I'm not sure if Will would alright with it." She said.

Oh... I totally forgot about that. Since they started going out 2 weeks ago and Will is very protective of his 'Sunshine'. Oh, they started going out when dad blessed the army to change to whatever age they wanted. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. So are you in?" I asked. "Yeah," she said. "Ok meet me in dad office in an hour." I told her. She nodded and gave me a kiss then walked back to Artemis, who instantly pulled her in for a kiss. I chuckled and shook my head at them and went to find Nico. I finally found him playing video games with Will. "Hey Neeks, I was wondering if you would like to join me in going undercover at camp." I said, plopping down next to him. "Sure." Nico said, still focused on the game. Will paused it and whirled around. "You are not going on that mission. It too dangerous." Said Will. "It'll be fine Will. I promise I'll CM (Chaos messaging) you every single night." Nico said, pulling the puppy dog look. "Ugh! Fine." Will relented. "Cool, meet at dad's office in an hour." I said, walking out. I walked in on Thalia and Bianca cuddling while watching Avengers: Age of Ultron. I have an hour to kill, so I sat down on the couch and made myself comfortable. Instantaneously Thalia and Bianca were at my sides, cuddling. They love to do that a lot, don't they.


	26. Chapter 26

Percy's POV

So here we are, standing in my dad's office waiting for him to arrive. Dad walked in and did a double take. "Huh, you are actually on time Percy." Dad said, mildly surprised. "I have talked to the council and we decided that you, Percy, and Nico will be claimed by Tartarus while Zoë will be claimed by Eros. If they ask, tell them that you were abandoned by your godly parent and your mortal parent told you to go to camp. Ok?" Dad said. We agreed and dad changed our appearances to fit the role.

/images/HxFnNk

(What Percy looks like after changing. But with black hair and eyes of course.)

/images/19KBRU

(What Nico looks like. Black eyes.)

/images/2oBBbj

(What Zoë looks like. Exactly like this.)

Third person POV

Percy gaped like a fish when his eyes landed on Zoë. "Woah." A familiar voice whistled. Nico, Percy and Zoë turned around and saw the rest of the gang (those that stood by Percy. Percy's friends) standing by the door. "You look hot Zoë." Thalia said unashamedly. Zoë blushed but managed to say, "What are you doing here?" "We wanted to say goodbye before you guys left." Bianca said, eyeing Zoë. Chaos cleared his throat, "I made you all 16, like the campers so they won't be suspicious. Now, are you ready to go?" Percy, Nico and Zoë nodded and after the gang said their goodbyes, Chaos snapped his fingers and they disappeared. They reappeared in the forest just before the entrance to the camp. "Wait. Are we just gonna walk up there?" As soon as Nico said that, a Minotaur and a couple empousa appeared behind them. Two black swords and a light pink bow materialized in front of the trio. They got the message and instantly picked up their weapons and ran up the hill, through the forest.

Percy's POV

I could hear the horn as we neared the camp. I mentally told the other two to get ready to fight near the entrance. We arrived at the entrance but the campers were only starting to put on their armour. Man their timing is slow. I turned to Zoë and Nico. "I got the beef head. You get the demon ladies." I said. The Minotaur charged at me with its pointy horns aiming for my chest. I leaped out of the way and sliced downwards, cutting if its horn. It roared and charged at me again, only this time he was swinging its huge axe. I knew the sword wouldn't be able to parry well with that big axe, so I decided to show some of my powers. I plunged my sword, I'm just gonna call it Moíra (Greek for doom), into the ground and made the earth split open. The Minotaur was no more, all that left was the axe which shrunk down in size and transformed into a leather bracelet. Cool, another weapon to add to my personal armoury. Dad gave me some more weapons but I only use it incase of emergencies or if Télos and Archí were being polished. Zoë and Nico killed all the empousa when the campers finally arrived. Nick, Brad and Annabeth were pointing their weapons at the three of us. But before they could question us I shouted, "What the hell where those things?! Huh? And why weren't you helping us! We could have died!" Annabeth, being stupid, sheathed her sword and said, "Those are monsters. More specifically the Minotaur and some empousa. Who are you and who told you to come here?"

"I'm Dustin Blake. My brother, Dylan Blake and my girlfriend, Ava Valentine. And my mother told me to come here and Ava's mother told her." I said. Before I could even finish Zoë's new name, Nick and Brad were already drooling at her. I went to stand beside her and snaked my arm around her waist and glared at the two douchebags. "Well there's no easier way to say this but you three are demigods." Chiron said, trotting up to us. "Demigods?" I asked, sounding confused. Man I am doing great. "Yes, half mortal and half god. The gods still exist and sometimes they comedown and 'hook up' with mortals, thus making demigods. Tell me, did your mothers tell you anything about your fathers?" Chiron said all in one breath. "Whenever we ask our mother about dad she would tear up and say 'He was a mysterious man with a dark past but was caring' but I think it was a bunch of bull. He left us for dead." Nico, or should I say Dylan, snarled. "Yeah my mother as well, she would say 'He was beautiful and handsome but never boasted about his looks' but I think it's just my mother wishfully thinking. He didn't care care about us." Ava (Zoë) said, sniffling a little while I comforted her. "Well Dustin and Dylan, your father could be Hades because if the dark and mysterious aura. Ava I'm not sure who your father is yet. But the only way to be absolutely sure is when they claim you themselves." As soon as Chiron said that, symbols appeared above our heads.

/images/k8Rt5H

(Tartarus symbol)

/images/w2j2ZE

(Eros symbol)

 **Time skip to war meeting**

Percy's POV

I was peering through the big house window as they held a war meeting. I used a blanket of shadow to cover me so they wont notice me. All campers where seated around a large circular table with the gods sitting in their thrones. They were currently discussing about the new demi-primordials aka Dustin, Dylan and Ava. "Should we trust them?" Poseidon asked. "They are very resentful towards their fathers for not being there for them. So I think 3 demi-primordials would be a great addition to camp. They could help tremendously." Annabeth pitched in. I chuckled softly, she is too stupid. "You don't know that! They could be dead weight for all you know!" Brad shouted in protest. "They took down a Minotaur and an army of empousa without any training whatsoever." Annabeth deadpanned.

Brad growled at her but sat down, knowing he was beat. Nick was sitting next to Annabeth with a thoughtful look in his face. Uh oh that's not good, he might kill himself with that much thinking. I ignored the walking fish and focused back on the meeting. "It is settled. We welcome them but do not tell them of the war. Chaos or Perseus might send someone to convince them to join their side. We must gain their trust and loyalty if we are to win this war." Zeus announced. "We don't need them to win the war! I'll show just how pathetic and useless they really are!" Brad yelled defiantly then continued to march out. "Meeting adjourned." Said Zeus,flashing out. The gods left and the demigods were just sitting there. Nick immediately rushed out of the big house. Hmm...wonder where he's going? I followed him from the shadows.

He was talking to Brad. "Truce. Temporarily. Since the both of us are the most powerful demigods ever, we shall show the campers that the newbies are nothing and that we don't need them to win this war. What do you say?" Nick proposed, sticking out his hand. I saw Brad thinking about it and then shook Nick's outstretched hand. Once the deal was made, the duo separated and went back to their respective cabins. Well...one thing's for sure, tomorrow will be very interesting.


	27. Chapter 27

**Morning**

Percy's POV

I blinked the sleep away but all I could see was yellow. I smiled when I realised it was just Zoë. I sat up slowly, not waking Zoë and went to wash up. I went back into the room but Zoë was already gone. That was fast. I opened by wardrobe and decided that 'Dustin' was feeling cocky today. I grabbed a black button up shirt and threw it on except I didn't button it up. I also wore faded jeans.

/images/VybcwZ

(Something like this. But shirt is black)

/images/CgyAxj

I realised that dad also gave me a tattoo that covered half my torso.

P - Dad are you there? I need to ask you something important.

C - What's wrong son?

P - Why did you give me a tattoo?

C - What are you talking about? I didn't give you a tattoo. Wait. You have a tattoo!

P - If you didn't give it to me that how did I get it?

C - You have a dragon, am I right?

P - Yea, his name is Draco.

C - I think I know how you got that. When a dragon bonds with its rider, the ride will have a mark that shows the bond. It tells other dragons that you already have one.

P - So...Draco claimed me.

C - In other words, yes.

P - Alright. Thanks for clearing it up for me dad.

C - No problem Percy. Good luck on your mission.

Well that's explains it. I have to have a serious talk with Draco about claiming after this mission is over. I made my way to the kitchen and saw that Zoë and Nico were already dressed and eating.

Zoë stared at me. "I'm not even gonna ask." She said, going back to her cereal. "What? This is part of my cover. 'Dustin' is a cocky but charming guy." I shrugged and picked up an apple. "Who's also a nutritionist." I added. "Whatever bro, just get ready to be pestered by the three idiots. I'm pretty sure Annabeth has a crush on 'Dustin' and Brad and Nick will challenge us to prove they are better." Nico said while chewing his toast. Zoë frowned a little when she heard the part about Annabeth. "Nick and Brad won't be a problem. We can beat them to a pulp within seconds and if Annabeth didn't get the message that I'm taken, then I'll just have to give a demonstration." I said and gave Zoë a kiss towards the end.

I went to pull away but Zoë kept her hand on the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. I felt her run her fingers down my exposed chest. She reached for my belt but a cough made us both freeze. "I'm still here guys." Nico said amusedly. We pulled away with equally red faces. I cleared my throat, "Umm...shall we go train now?" "Yes, I think that would be best." Said Nico, walking out the door. I gave Zoë one last kiss before leading her out of the Hades cabin. Since there was no Tartarus cabin we stayed in the Hades one and besides, Uncle Hades doesn't mind. As soon as we stepped out all the male campers eyed Zoë like a piece of meat while the female ones drooled over me and Nico. I pulled her closer into me and smirked at the now disappointed guys.

Third person POV

Girls and guys from all over camp were watching the supermodel like couple with their friend/brother stroll through the camp. Some wore faces of envy as they knew they wouldn't be able to get with either one of them but the rest were rapidly thinking of ways to get with the couple and other guy. Two boys, one with black hair and one with blonde hair, strode up to the trio. "Hey babe. Why don't you ditch the loser and go out with a real man." Said the blonde boy. Zoë scoffed, "A real man? Who? You?" Scoff "You wouldn't last 1 minute against my Dusty or Dylan." "Oh please. Brad and I will beat these two within 30 seconds." Said the black haired guy, pointing to him and the blonde. "Is that so? Then let's wager on it, hm? If you two could beat Dustin and Dylan under 30 seconds, you can do whatever you want to me. But if you fail and they beat you under 1 minute, they can do whatever they want to the two of you. Deal?" Zoë asked Nick and Brad.

Percy's POV

I stood next to Zoë, smirking the whole time. It widened even more when they stupidly agreed. I saw it in their eyes, thinking of what to do with their 'prize'. I glared at the two as they walked away. I'll die before one of those scumbags touch Zoë. "Hope you're ready boys. 'Cus I'm not looking forward to being their bitch." Zoë said, kissing me then walking away. I looked at Nico and had a silent agreement. Go get some frozen yogurt before having to face the ugly pigs. We walked to the dining pavilion, eager to enjoy the delicious frozen treat but Chiron just had to talk to us. Nico and I rerouted to the big house, sulking and whining all the way.


	28. Chapter 28

Percy's POV

I sat opposite Chiron with Nico next to me. "What do you want to talk about Chiron?" I asked. "It's good to see you too Percy and Nico." He said, smiling at us. "H-how?" Nico stuttered while I gaped. "Did you honestly think I would forget my favourite heroes?" Chiron said, the exactly same tinkle in his eyes as when we where in the museum. "That what that look was about. You remembered us. But why didn't you say anything?" I questioned. "I didn't want to raise suspicion by knowing you before you came to camp. And picture my surprise when I go back in time to the museum and find out you are the son of Chaos." Chiron said wisely. "Yeah sorry for not telling you before travelling back." I apologised. "It's alright, my boy." He said, waving it off.

"So Chiron, are you joining the olympians side?" I asked unsurely. "I do not agree with the ways of the olympians. Who has children on to use them in a war? Even the titans where not this bad. But I will not go against them, I will simply stay neutral in this war." He explained. "Very well. You are welcomed to stay on Helix when the war begins." Nico offered with me agreeing. "Thank you Nico, Percy. Now I believe you have a duel to attend to. Off you go." He said, shooing us. We smiled at him and made our way to the arena.

Zoë was sitting in a chair tapping her foot. Guess we're late. "Where have you two been? Any longer and you would have to forfeit." She scolded. "Sorry babe, Chiron was talking to us." I gave a kiss as an apology. "Good luck." She gave Nico and I a kiss on the cheek. I was pretty surprise she did that but I guess she's warming up to Nico. I'm fine with it because I know Nico sees her as a friend and vice versa. Me and Nico took out our swords and walked to the middle. The two doofuses were waiting for us. "Ready to lose." Nick said. "You talking to yourself?" I retorted, swinging my sword over my shoulder. Before he could saw anything else, a voice interrupted. "Demigods. This is a duel between Dustin and Dylan Blake against Nick Jackson and Brad Smith. No killing, only maiming and disarming. First to disarm the other, wins. This duel is based solely on skills, so no powers allowed. Ready. Begin." Said Athena. I realized that the gods and all the campers have come to watch the duel.

Third person POV

Nick and Brad circled the brothers. Nick lunged towards Percy while Brad lunged at Nico. Percy blocked the strike and countered with his own. Nick backed up and scanned Percy for any vulnerable spots. 'He's finally thinking in a fight' Percy thought. He purposely allowed a flaw in his stance to see if Nick actually knew what he was looking for. Nick continued to analyse Percy. Finally Percy gave up on him and attacked. Nick was too slow in deflecting the strike and Percy managed to cut his arm. Nick, in his fury, blindly hacked at Percy. Percy was forced on defensive and waited for Nick to tire out. At the corner of his eye, he could see Nico mercilessly cutting Brad into pieces. Percy focused back on his own fight and once Nick's slashes where slowing down, Percy hit Nick's sword away and began slashing at him. When Percy stopped, blood oozed out from the cuts on Nick's body. Finally Percy did the disarming technique. Nick's sword flew from his hand and Percy levelled Moíra against Nick's throat. Percy didn't have to ask 'yield?' as Nick immediately fainted. 'Back to the fainting,' Percy thought. "The winners are Dustin and Dylan Blake." Athena announced. Percy looked over to the gods and saw Poseidon and Zeus fuming over the fact that two hell's spawn beat the children of the elder gods.

The gods flashed out and Percy turned to the Aphrodite cabin. "Ladies, they're all yours." I said, smirking at them. The girls giggled and proceeded to drag the now screaming boys back to the neon pink cabin. "Well done boys." Zoë congratulated. "Do I get a prize?" I asked, wrapping my hand around her waist. "Maybe later fish boy." She said, patting his cheek. "Come on it's time for lunch." Zoë added, dragging the two boys to the mess hall.

A few minutes later

Halfway through everyone's lunch, a group of giggling girls strolled into the mess hall. "May we have your attention please." A girl on the middle said. The demigods, demiprimordials and centaur stopped their eating and the focused on the group. "Thank you. Now I proudly present Nicky Jackson and Bradlee Smith." She said, stepping aside to reveal said people. The mess hall erupted in laughter as their eyes landed on 'Nicky' and 'Bradlee'. Nick was wearing a pink frilly dress above his knees, 5 inch heels and also wearing vermilion red lipstick topped with black eyeliner. Brad was wearing a similar yellow dress and 5 inch heels but wore a fuchsia pink lipstick with black eyeliner. Some campers where rolling on the ground and some even fainted from laughing so much, Chiron was trying but failing to stifle his laugh. Percy sneakily snapped a picture and sent it to broadcast on Helix's billboards. The embarrassed boys scrambled away from mess hall but their sharp heels got caught in between the floorboards. They stumbled and fell onto their backs, making the campers laugh even louder at the small pice of clothe covering their privates. The red-faced boys hurriedly ran to their cabins, tripping all the way. 'Best bet Zoë ever made.' Percy thought.


	29. Chapter 29

**One week later**

Nick's POV

Who does that pit spawn think he is. Waltzing in MY camp and acting like he owns it. He even walks around camp after curfew and Chiron didn't do anything about it. He stole my Annie away from me. I was making so much progress with getting her to fall in love with me but then he shows up and she falls for him. Fine, I'll just take his girl then. Dustin will be so heartbroken that he'll leave my camp. I snapped out of my thoughts when the horn sounded. We're under attack! I ran to the armoury and put in my gear. I saw the rest if the camp to the same except for newbies who just stood there smirking at us. I narrowed my eyes at them, they're up to something and I will find out! Suddenly they just disappeared into a shadow. I focused back on putting on my armour. When I was done, I looked around to see the rest of the campers still putting on their armour. There's no time to waste. I ran out of the armoury and to the camp borders.

While running to the borders, I saw Brad also running beside me. Since we have a temporary truce, I decided not to push him out of my way. Once we reached the border, I saw the newbies already hacking away at the small monster army of 200. I looked over the army and saw figures wearing cloaks standing behind them. There where 5 of them. Must be that pathetic Percy and his lackeys. I focused back on the army but to my surprise, there where no more monsters. I saw the figures disappear. I growled lowly, I can't believe I got showed up! That's it! Time to show them who's the boss around here!

Percy's POV

Once the army was dealt with, I waltz over to the fuming Nick and Brad with Zoë and Nico by my side. " 'Bout time you showed up. Not like we needed any help. As you can see, we handled ourselves just fine." I said, smirking. "That's it! You think you can just walk right into my camp-" Brad cut Nick off. "Your camp?! It's mine!" Then from there it was just them fighting over who's camp it is. All of sudden, a bright light erupted besides us. The Olympians appeared and Zeus shouted, "The war has begun! It seems it is earlier that anticipated. From now on you are to train vigorously for the war." "There was a war and you didn't tell us!" I shouted at the gods, outraged. That seemed to tick drama queen off. "Silence! You all shall begin your training tomorrow. Chiron you are to teach the campers advanced training." And with that the gods flashed out. I looked at Zoë and Nico. 'Looks like we leave tonight. I'll tell Chiron and after we send him to Helix, we put our plan in action. Ok?' I mentally asked them. I got 'ok' and 'yea' in return.

 **Time skip to night**

I make my way to the big house, careful to avoid any stray campers. Letting myself in, I looked around the house to see if Chiron is in here. "Hello? Chiron? You in here?" I called out. "Ah Percy, hang on I'm coming." I heard him reply from the other room. I waited for a few minutes till he rolled in on his wheelchair. "I figured you would come here tonight after that...speech. You are leaving for Helix, yes?" He said. "Yes and we agreed you should come with us too. We could really use your help on Helix." I said hopefully. "It would be an honor." He smiled warmly. "Great! So just step into this portal and we'll see you later. We have something to do first." I said, opening a portal. He gave me a knowing look and said, "Don't do anything too drastic Percy." I chuckled, "No promises." He shook his head and stepped through the portal. I went back to the Hades cabin and saw Nico and Zoë wearing their armour.

"Ready?" I asked putting on my mask. They nodded and we ran to the armoury. We were wearing all black so it would be impossible for someone with an untrained eye to see us. As soon as we entered, I passed some greek fire bombs, courtesy of Beckendorf, to Nico and Zoë. We planted the bombs all over the armoury and got out. I teleported us to the forest, on a very high tree branch so we could watch. I took out the controller and tossed it to Nico. "Would you please do the honours, Neeks." I said. He grinned devilishly and made a show of pressing the small red button. In an instance, the armoury exploded in green fire. Weapons and armour rained down in streaks of green. Campers poured out of their cabins and ran around like chickens without heads as the fire consume what's left of the armoury.

I saw the sky, sea and wisdom spawn rush to the site and where frantically trying to put out the fire. If Annabeth would've used her brain, she would have known that greek fire can't be put out. In less than 5 minutes the fire will spread to the cabins and they can't do anything but watch their homes burn to the ground. But sadly my fun was abruptly cut off as a bright light erupted beside the screaming campers. The gods appeared in all their sleepy glory but managed to put out the fire with Poseidon's 'special water'. Don't ask, even dad don't know what it is and quite frankly I don't wanna know. I blanketed the three of us with shadows so we go nearer and see what the gods where saying.

"I demand to know who the culprit to this crime is." Thundered Zeus. Seriously? Can he get anymore dramatic. "We don't know father. We were all sleeping peacefully in our cabins when an explosion woke us. By the time we arrived the armoury was already destroyed." Brad exclaimed. "What are we going to do?! We have no weapons or armour to defend ourselves from Chaos!" Shouted an Aphrodite camper. Campers started murmuring and a couple where very close to panicking. Before a riot could break out, Athena spoke up. "Wait. Where are Dustin, Dylan and Ava?" She questioned. Annabeth looked around and frowned. "They must still be asleep. But everyone heard the blast." She said with a frown. "I'll go look." Nick said, looking dreamily at Annabeth who had a tinge of pink on her cheek. I saw Brad scowl at them. Looks like we have a love triangle. Oh this is gonna be fun.

Nick ran back to the group, panting. Seriously? The Hades cabin is not that far. "They're not there. They're gone!" He shouted. Gasps resonated all around. "It seems like Perseus has managed to sway them. No matter! We WILL win this war. The fate of Olympus depends on it. We do not need those 3 measly mortals. When this is over, those that stand beside the Olympians will be greatly rewarded and those who oppose us will be severely punished." Zeus announced. Humph, these 3 measly mortals could destroy you with a snap of our fingers. I can't wait to show those pompous gods their place. With a final glance to the smoking armoury, I flashed us home.


	30. Chapter 30

Percy's POV

Once we arrived at Helix, I immediately went to dad's office. "Hey dad," I greeted. "Hello son, how was the infiltration?" He asked. "It went well. We destroyed their armoury so it would be best if we send an attack in the morning and see how they deal with it. Then from there we can analyze their weaknesses and strengths. The gods would most likely replace the lost weaponry so we can see their limits. What do you think dad?" I said, sitting opposite him.

"That could work. Very well you shall dispatch an army of monsters and after you have identified their weaknesses the next day we should storm Olympus. We should try to convince the demigods to stand down, our fight is with the Olympians not the demigods." Dad said. "Yeah but those that refuse will be contained and judged." I said. "Very well." Dad said. I left the room and went back to my palace. As soon as I stepped through the door, I was tackled by an auburn and black blur. I chuckled lightly, "Hey loves. Good to see you too." I managed to carry the both of them and sat down in the couch.

Instantaneously Artemis kissed me while Bianca cuddled into my side. When Artemis parted from the kiss, Thalia walked in the room and sat on my lap, giving me a short kiss. "Welcome home kelp head." She said. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I told the four girls of the plan. They agreed and since they were all tired, we went off to bed.

 **Time skip morning**

I was currently in the stables, talking to Mrs O'Leary and Blackjack. Mrs O'Leary has forgiven me but it took a lot of donuts to get Blackjack to even look at me. "I said I was sorry. What else can I do?" I asked my winged companion. 'Another 5 boxes of donuts and I forget all about this.' Blackjack neighs. "Ugh fine." I relented. He trotted happily and went to gobble up the donuts I summoned. "Hey have you seen Draco and Lilith anywhere. I can't seem to find them." I asked them both. 'Yeah, they said they where going for their annual honeymoon.' Mrs O'Leary told me. Luke walked in and told me it was time. "I'll talk to you guys later." I said to the two and followed Luke out.

With dad's help, I managed to summon a thousand monsters. I gave them orders to attack camp and went back to my palace. Beck helped hook up the projector to show the battle. So now the army was in my cinema like room and watching the big screen. I took a seat next to Artemis and Bianca and focused on the ongoing battle.

After battle

Well the demigods weren't good but they also weren't bad. We are winning this war, hands down. The army went back to training to get ready for the final battle. I, myself, went to prepare by helping train the army.


	31. Chapter 31

Percy's POV

Today is the day. The day Olympus crowns a new generation of gods. The army is all geared up and ready to go. We have about 5 big spaceships filled with about 50 soldiers each.

Once everyone was boarded, we immediately took off to Olympus. We arrived 10 minutes later and saw the streets deserted. We landed a good distance away from the throne room. We barged into the throne room, startling the demigods and gods. As soon as they saw us, they scuttled into a defensive position. "Stand down demigods. This fight is between us and the Olympians." Luke said loudly. "Why should we stand down. They are our parents." Defended an Demeter spawn. "Parents?! What kind of parent forces their kid to fight in a war when they're 10 years old? What kind of parent just sits on their thrones while your dying, fighting for your life. Uses you then throws you away when they're done with you! Who's to say they will fight for YOU when the time comes. It's always demigods do this or demigods do that! Aren't you tired of that?" Luke ranted. Wow. Did not see that coming.

I looked at the campers and some of them were looking down and shuffling while some where agreeing with what Luke said. "I'll only say this once more. This is between us and the gods. If you want to live step into the spaceship, you'll be spared. Those that do not, will kiss my blade." Luke said, calmly. "We're not afraid of you. We have gods on our side. We won't lose." Nick said, pointing his sword at me. Some campers where exchanging looks and walked over to the ship. I smirked when I saw the faces of the Olympians drop as well as the remaining demigods still willing to fight for the gods.

Half of them left and now the demigod army consists of only a 100 demigods. Including Annabeth, Nick and Brad. The Chaos army stepped forward and the demigods charged at us. Luke was right, the gods did nothing but sit in their thrones and watch as their children where detained. Once we captured all the opposing demigods, we advanced onto the immortal beings. They were very out of shape and it took us no more than 10 minutes to shackle them. "It's all over," Silena said. A bright flash of light appeared I front of us and when it cleared the fates and the gods on our side can be seen.

"It is time to crown the new gods of Olympus." Clotho said. Then the three sisters said in sync, "Will Solace, God of the sun, music, poetry, archery and medicine. Chris Rodriguez, God of merchants, thieves, and messenger of the gods. Travis and Connor Stoll, Gods of thieves, pranking and mischief. Clarisse La Rue, Goddess of war. Ethan Nakamura, God of revenge, retribution and vengeful fate. Michael Yew, God of wisdom, handicrafts and warfare.-" Athena screaming in the background- "Lee Fletcher, God of nature and wild creatures. Castor Mov, God of the fertility of nature and wine. Charles Beckendorf, God of fire, smiths, metalwork and craftsmen. Silena Beauregard, Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation." The names mention went to sit on their new thrones, not the ones that were used by the Olympians but the ones the fates newly created while saying their titles.

"Nico di Angelo, God of the underworld, dead, riches and souls. Ghost King and King of Olympus. Bianca di Angelo, Goddess of dead, souls, marriage and the stars of the heavens. Wife of Perseus, Queen of Olympus. Zoë Nightshade, Goddess of The Hunt and moon, wilderness, childbirth and virginity. Wife of Perseus, Queen of Olympus. Thalia Grace, Goddess of the sky, thunderstorms, lightning, air, winds, clouds and weather. Wife of Perseus, Queen of Olympus. Luke Castellan, God of time, harvest, fate and justice. King of Olympus." They went to sit in their thrones and waited for the fates to announce me.

"Now, Perseus Nova Chaos, son of Chaos. God of chaos, creation, elements, fate, earth, Tartarus, the heavens, earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, creatures and all types of liquids. Husband to Thalia, Artemis, Bianca and Zoë, King of Olympus." The fates announced, bowing. I grew to my godly height and sat down in the middle of the omega shape of thrones. "May you rule with just and bring humanity back to its former glory. And as for you-" the fates pointed to the chained up gods "for your crimes, you shall be locked away until you fade and watch as the new council prospers. For the accused demigods, you may redeem yourselves and live as a normal demigods, if you do not, you shall be locked up along with your parents." The fates said and flashed out.

Well, it's gonna be one heck of a era. That's for sure.


End file.
